Wrong reasons
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: Arnold is no longer the same as before ... Helga keeps a big secret and despite their separate ways years ago, now a crazy deal unites in a marriage of convenience. Thanks for reading, and it was made by (HAEMOSZ) I am like doing it in English the story is called Razones incorrectas.
1. Chapter 1

- You can not do this, you just can not force myself to do that, you're wrong and you know Bob!

- Am I wrong? It was not me who deceive their parents to go to another city to give birth in a sufficient ...

-Do not you dare call it that and FYI I did what I did because you have fallen had not ceased to be born or am I wrong?

'Yes, you're right but you know what we would have avoided?

-No, you tell me.

Helga is getting more annoying, is the first time that she and her father are years and rather than talk about the things that were done in that time, several minutes are already engaged in a heated argument, which is that, although the father-daughter relationship was never good things worsened to about 9 years.

'I know very well and Helga, we could have stopped you to put into question the good name of the family with the birth of that bad boy and you've been taking life after that, without getting to think of others, but other thing I can expect from you if you've always been a selfish and rebellious Why ever could you be like your sister Olga?

-There please Bob, always Olga Olga did not you tired of that? Because I do.

-Sure ... I see you do all this for envy ...

- What?

Of course, your sister is the daughter any parent could want: excellent student, a talented artist, successful in everything that is proposed but mostly a dutiful daughter instead ... you ... you've always been a rebel and now the height, wallowing, only god will know how, you could not even tell us who is the father of the child and clearly is because even you know that right?

Of course I know, but despite what was said of it ever rebel who it is and angry, agrees to silence, once more, under the accusing stare of his father who hopes to refute what she said ...

-You see, you can not deny it says at the silence of her daughter has done what you wanted from ruining your life and now you want to ruin your sister.

-Not true, that was never my intention.

Bob noticed a sudden drop in the guard of his youngest daughter and as a good businessman decides to attack.

-Then prove, Olga not ruin the opportunity to be happy, at last found the perfect man, who wishes to marry, but like I said, your reputation will not be welcomed by his family and that could prevent marriage are some people who take these matters very seriously, speaks with a quiet voice.

- And the only solution I found was this madness? - Also a bit quieter.

-Not crazy if you think about it, if you have a marriage with someone who has the reputation that you lack, hide this life you've taken will be easier because the questions will be less.

-But ... Why him? - Why Arnold?, She thinks.

-For its excellent reputation as a lawyer and member of the community is irrefutable, and you have known children right? And that makes things easier.

-N-I could not

- Any idea what I had to OFFER TO THAT BOY ...! - Again altered.

- You mean Aaa "offer"?

- Is your to think?, Had to offer a large sum of money for her to marry you.

- And accepted? ... Why?, He asks himself aloud.

-Well, because as I always say everyone has a price and that of his is the money you need to continue the search for their father absurd.

Upon hearing the answer, the whole Helga determination to reject the plans of his father begins to collapse, because although the marriage with one hand Arnold endangered her big secret on the other would give him the opportunity to achieve the dream of every life ... what should I do?

- So Mom, we will visit the places where you played?

'If ... if they still exist.

- Super! will be fun.

Bob was really desperate, while pressured to accept moving to Hillwood in just a week and she foolishly accepted, and should not have done, it was hard to tell your child about his sudden marriage and then immediately say that they should pack their things because they had to move to his old town in just one week, but his son, who despite his young age the child is mature enough, it has been showing quite enthusiastic about it, but she knows and pretending, Helga and knows that if he acts like that is to support, and not to worry over. But he also knows that this is proving very difficult for your child and all that Helga is expected that the small Erick, whose affection she tells Rick, happier in this new life than it has been. The truth is you can not help but feel fear and still wondering why he accepted, and while packing his belongings and watched his son do the same, the answer comes from the depths of his soul: "because you still love him silly " .

And it's true, you can not deny it, still loves him, and that although he tried with all his might to stop, there are so many things that prevent it, the principal, the little boy of 8 years and is now going by the room trying to decide who will carry objects to accompany him in his new life.

Helga stops in front of your child doing to stop their activity for a moment and leans to observe it better, but not necessary, because its image is already well imprinted in her mind, her white skin, her slender build, the way somewhat upturned nose that gives a touch of dignity when angry and freckles that adorn gracefully, and that one day his son joined with a marker to see that figure was, getting only a red nose and cheeks thanks to how strong Helga had to rub to clear the lines, his reddish blond hair, of a child at a young age had already complained because their kindergarten classmates started calling him "phosphorus unlit", a matter that was settled Thanks to the intervention of the teacher, his eyes ... those eyes so much like him, sometimes it hurts because I do remember watching a harsh truth: that even though I tried never managed to be the mistress of his heart ...

... Yes, well aware that child ... as only a mother knows her child, because no matter what and despite everything, Helga G. Pataki is her mother, she and her ... and not just "Miss Perfection".

- Mom? She says the boy from his bed and sleepy eyes while her mother, sitting beside him, stroking his hair fall asleep waiting for which will not be long - I can go say goodbye to my teacher?

'Of course, the school year is over and your child is in full summer vacation, so it's not going to school, I can take when you go for your documents, do not want to say goodbye to anyone else?

'No,' replied simply, Helga does not insist because he knows his son is not very good at school socializing and making friends is not your thing, do you think he loves me?

'Sure is quiet and convincing sound And you know why?

-Mmmm ...

-Because it's impossible not to love, and I told you that Arnold is a good man right?

-Yes, and do you know what else mom?

-Mmmm ... No, tell me.

-I am also charming ...

-Hahaha ... if Rick and modest too.

-If Mom says more and more drowsy, I'm just like you, Helga again caress the front of your child.

-Yes, Rick're like me, you are my son , added in his mind.

And it will remain so, whatever happens protect your secret 


	2. Chapter 2

9 years ago ...

After saving the neighborhood and retract his confession of love, Helga decided that the best he could do was change the treatment he had been giving Arnold and strive to approach it differently, so I began to behave more friendly and managed, managed to have a relationship with him ... but only as a friend and now, in his senior year, things have gotten worse rather than unbearable Arnold and Lila are the couple's number one youth and that is killing Hillwoodense Helga. His bad mood has exceeded the limits and to the poor Phoebe is paying the consequences and to top the day is unbearably perfect, warm but not hot, clear skies and joy everywhere, so that Helga rather flee and hide in the lounge science, but to open the door of the room is not an empty classroom, within this Lila, but what most surprised to find there is not having such a perfect day out, but it is crying inconsolably. Helga is about to leave but Lila to notice them quickly runs to her and hugs her crying more bitterly.

- Hey, what's wrong?, Me!

- Sorry, it's just ... aaaayy is that we have never been good friends but ... snif snif

- Good friends? I would say that we have never been friends Lila.

- If you're right but I know the kind of person you are ... I know I can trust you and now both need someone to talk to ... sniff ... sniff ...

Helga knows instinctively that there must flee but her mouth works before your brain tells you to.

- All right, let it go What? What if you have problems with your boyfriend Mr. Perfect?

- Ayyyyyyy! Helga crying intensified

- Crimeny Lila, you leave me deaf!

- Ll-sorry * sniff * is that sniff ... is that I ... I ...

- YAAA You what? - Says losing patience.

- * Sniff sniff * ... I'm pregnant whispers like they really did not want to be heard but still good Helga did ear, causing a strong shock in it.

No way ... that means they ... do not want to even think about it, you are dating is hard enough but they had gone further is unbearable.

- Helga? - The redhead shook a little bringing her back to reality

- Arnold is?

- Of course it is why you take me?

- I'm sorry, really sorry says while he feels his heart is broken because that means that it's over and you'll never have a chance with him because Arnold never leave Lila helpless-in any case do not have to be like this, I know Arnold and I know you will answer and ...

- But I do not want it.

- What? - Really does not understand the girl he has before.

- Is that ... I mean I like like Arnold but not like as much as I like to marry him and there's my dad, I do not want to disappoint you ... and you know what people will say, well I want to-do so much with my life, I want to become a famous model, I do not intend to stay forever in Hillwood being just a housewife ... ... I do not want this ... - used a derogatory tone by stating the belly.

Helga can not leave his amazement, never thought to be drawn into a situation, but especially think Lila did not think that way, because if it were you may also be scared, but at the same time be happy, is sure would love both baby and loves father would despite what people say, even if Arnold decides not to be with him, by God ... would fight tooth and nail for that little or small, because it would be child Arnold, if only she were the mother ... thought sadly.

- But at the same time I have fear of abortion

If only it were so ...

- Is that I'm afraid something happens to me practicarme one, but the more I think about it but I think I can not have.

If she were the mother ...

- Why not? - Says to herself, suddenly illuminated by the craziest idea he'd had his life.

- What did you say Helga?

- Why not have it? If you do not need anyone to know of your pregnancy, you can invent something and we'll both now and where we do not know, of course.

- And after Helga? What do I do when it is born?

- Give it to me, I will take care of it if you do not want.

- But ... is that ... I do not know.

- You say you want to continue with your life right? But at the same time you're afraid to practice you an abortion, because then what you suggest is the solution. Think about it would you?, Just ... do not take a hasty decision right?

Helga leaves after saying this, leaving the redhead with new things to think about.

If the day had started badly is finishing worse as time goes by Helga feels that getting closer to madness, what happened that morning's killing and the worst is that this time feels he can not even turn to Phoebe. Is about to open his third bag of pork rinds when the phone rings, is Lila to ask you to come together because they made a decision. Helga leaves home without warning, is eager, therefore arrives at the meeting place in record time; Lila must feel like they arrive almost simultaneously.

- Lila well?

Time seems to move in slow motion and Helga feels that his heart out of his chest.

- I will.

- Well, then let everything to me.

Once the decision had to be put to work quickly, Lila, taught by Helga, announced that it had received a proposal to go to become as the first model but should be prepared very soon not see it on the cover of some magazine. Needless to say, Arnold was devastated by the news, which wants to lessen Helga talking to him.

- I hear Helga - speaks in complete discouragement, in fact it seems that only agreed to talk to her out of politeness.

- Listen I know you're upset about Lila but ...

- Oh ya, but you told me right?, You said about me and it still would not work and I started hanging out with Lila so what? You come to tell me that I deserve what is happening? What does that make me go through no case?

- No, not Arnold I ...

- Just Pataki, do not want to talk to you, what happens between Lila and I alone concerns us two Do not mess!

Arnold leaves without allowing him to speak and Helga is clear that their friendship is over for good and maybe that's the best.

Helga spoke that day with his parents and told them he wanted to become as good as her sister Olga student and that he needed to leave Hillwood he found the ideal school for that purpose but was located in another state. At first his parents refused but thanks to the power of belief Pataki finally accepted and no matter that the school was well underway Bob managed to fix everything quickly, and so in a few days everything was ready for their departure, but before leaving Helga has just one more thing to do, is talk to your unconditional friend.

- Helga and tell me why you've been so weird lately?

- If air-Phoebe-making is because I'm leaving.

- Are you going? Where? Why?

- What I'm about to say is very delicate so ...

- I know Helga, discretion

Helga told him the facts to her friend, trying to read his opinion on his face but his poker face and did not let her wait until finishing his story to know what I thought.

- Are you sure about this Helga? Because what you plan to do will not be easy, say you thought you already do with your parents?, May discover you, Helga made a gesture to answer but Phoebe went on and if they do How do you react when you know you have a son ?, and this is not it Arnold also has a right to know who is going to be a father?

- Phoebe I ...

- Helga No, think about it are so many things to consider to do something like that, his attitude is tough, but it's just really concerned because her friend, almost sister.

- I know and I have covered most-sighs-it will not be easy but I want to, I want to take a chance on that child.

Phoebe falls silent for a moment.

- If you already decided ... okay count me.

- Thanks Phoebs.

- We have always supported, was not going to leave you now, but to be honest it really hurts you to leave.

- I understand, me too, but we'll be in touch, I promise that the distance did not end our friendship.

The farewell was very difficult was crying, memories, laughter, hugs, promises, but above all the hope that the time is eternal and not have to say goodbye.

Months pass and Phoebe as always keeps his promise, constantly communicates with Helga and keeps track of what happens in Hillwood, well almost everything, because there was just nothing but Helga asked and that was not to speak to him about Arnold, it would hurt too just because hearing about it, but if you tell all about the speculation caused by his departure so abrupt and instead leave that Lila did not cause any stir, perhaps because everyone believes Lila never be able to lie and Helga, however, lacks the excellent image of the "Miss Perfection" also left suddenly and without apparent justification.

But for all that, things could not be better for Helga, even despite the constant complaints and moodiness of Lila. One day while fixing some things your student insurance, met at the clinic, by a twist of fate, a very nice lady and midwife by profession, who agreed to help, she has made checks to Lila to make sure everything went well pregnancy and gave it high time she used the house (the midwife) to give birth Lila also help extend the documentation to back that the baby's mother is Helga. Mary, that's the name of the midwife; Helga also recommended to dress baggy clothes and even some fillings to be placed here and there, nothing exaggerated, so when the baby appears to truly believe that is his. Even the interest there is in his hometown on his game suits; Phoebs instructed so that when the time to circulate the rumor that Helga G. Pataki has become a mother and that's why he had left months ago, something that the East is not all agree but as usual between them does not matter because even then it will. In regards to her family, is grateful for the little interest that their parents put into it, because thanks to that do not visit or talk to the school to ask how it goes, and her sister is traveling well that there is no problem, and talking about school, it also covered, being a school in a big city pregnancy in her students does not mean a big deal, even are giving opportunities to study and graduate, but the baby is born during the school year, so get your certificate without complications.

All you need is to follow Lila's pregnancy going as well as to the time for delivery is at home and everything goes well as planned, and that is something that Helga prays every day ...

Finally the day came ...

Helga is waiting outside the room, and that even though he begged to be let go, Mary told him it was better this way, that a midwife should be solely focused on the mother and son / daughter, Helga also told that did not have to worry because in that case because her daughter needed help was there, who of course is totally trustworthy.

The wait seems eternal Helga, but finally a loud cry resonates powerful throughout the house announcing that the baby is born, she is about to go inside but apparently guessed his intentions because the daughter of Mary out, preventing the entry .

- Sorry Miss but still can not pass even need fixing mom and ...

- I do not see her deranged mind, I will spend Helga interrupts

- I'm sorry and I said not yet, as I told you to fix missing mother and child, thus announcing the sex of the baby with a big smile on his face, which in itself it seems that all the time is cheerful.

- A child ...

The blonde needs to sit down, demolished by emotion and not because the baby is a boy but because hearing this is, somehow, the confirmation that that for which it was tried so finally materialized.

Can not believe it, still does not see it and you feel it come in a great love for that little and that it was not she who was in the womb but Lila ... For God was true ... Lila is who gave birth to that child Helga and if that did not, feel what you feel, then maybe Lila after delivery and meet the baby could repent and decide to keep the child.

An immense panic invades Helga, is even about to mourn when the call to enter the room. Recovering the position goes to the room, ready to accept what happens, so get in and the first thing he does is look at Lila, waiting, with this, to know if his fear became reality or not but the arm is taken by the Mary daughter who takes up where the child

- Miss come on, hurry! I just wanted to meet him.

- S-Sure.

Then he sees it ... and with a quick scan confirms that it is just perfect. It lies within the bassinet purchased by Helga, moving his hands as if seeking to cling to something. Helga on hand and let you take your finger and just then the little boy opens his eyes and looks; eyes are equal to those of their loved Arnold and know right then that you can no longer release; Lila decide if preserve, his life would be meaningless and so is his biggest fear.

- Helga's voice calls Lila to reality-and talked to Mary and says there is no problem if I stay with her and you and him referring to baby-go department.

- But ... is it ok to separate yourself as soon baby? - Immediately scolds mentally for what you should do is keep quiet, take the child and leave the area before the redhead changes his mind.

- Well, like I said I do not think Mary amantarlo or anything like that so it would not help you get back to the department.

- Mary? - Helga looking for the answer of the midwife.

- That's the decision of Lila, but do not worry I will follow in helping with the baby so you can take care of it on your own.

- According

- Ok already decided, then bye-Helga the blonde did not go unnoticed that just said goodbye to her, showing that small does not care.

- Daughter, I will walk her home your stay here and let me know anything.

- If mom.

- Many thanks to both, is that they must be tired and ...

- Helga, no problem we do with taste, really.

- Then a-bye-Lila manages to say despite the lump that formed in his throat, in a mix of feelings, including the power to keep from now who will be his son and secondly that causes sadness knowledge that small is not as it should be loved by her biological mother.

So Helga goes to her apartment and her new life, promising herself that little in her arms never again feel that rejection, or the lack of love for and has become the reason for its existence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Present ...

You can not help but sigh at the memories, that was the last day I talked to Lila, after leafing through a magazine saw a photo of the redhead, so I assumed he achieved his goal of becoming a model, but being honest about not thinking much in it, who if he thought, and very often, is in caring for Mary and her daughter, and every time he does please God to be good, because if it were not for them who knows what would have happened; because times were tough times that followed. But now is not the time to go off into the memories, it's late, and sleep at last been reached and it is best to rest a bit, there are still many things to do and so little time to do before you start your new life , a new life that will be part of its old but eternal love and future husband: Arnold.

The trip appears to be longer than it actually is, perhaps Bob's company, who refused to let her go alone, as if it were some kind of runaway bride , the idea makes her smile, which apparently bothers his father.

-I hope you know Helga is behaving now curious as Olga never mistaken-I told you what it cost me ...

-Yes, Bob and tell me before and I see no need to repeat it now says curtly, not to expose your child to a discussion, and is quite concerned, Helga knows because he saw eagerly biting nails a couple times.

- Why do you call him Grandpa Bob, Mom?

Do not call me boy-grandfather Bob raises his voice and the menacing glances mirror the small, who is closer to his mother and makes an attempt to nail biting.

'Darling ... Bob does not like to be called Grandpa, Dad nor stops the way of your child's little hand to her mouth and comforting hugs him-better tell Bob right? - Look at Rick smiling.

-Yes, - the child corresponds to smile and then look at the driver, then I'll tell Mr. Bob.

Bob does not answer and Helga can only acknowledge what your child is perceptive and has understood perfectly that it is best to put distance between her grandfather and he, unfortunately, because she really does not want your child to feel the rejection of anyone, but knowing his father has high hopes that the attitude of this change.

The journey continues in the midst of a tense, no one speaks again, the little Rick is not separated from his mother and soon fell asleep. Helga is about to happen as well, not logical after almost no sleep at night, but the car is stopped at that time, look out the window and his heart stops to see where they are, neither more nor less than outside the guest house but this seems so careless, as if no one lived there.

- Are you going to stand there? - Bob speaks from outside the car.

- What do we do here?

-Advise the boy you accepted the marriage, so low.

No way, not ready yet to see it, what Bob could not announce it before she arrived?, By God, if you had a whole week!, Now what to do?, Maybe tell Bob to go just ... Helga takes a couple of slaps mentally, she is Helga Geraldine (very reluctantly) Pataki not a coward, straightens, take a breath and out of the vehicle.

- Are you going to let him inside?, - The questions his father about Rick, it's hot and I do not know how long we will be inside.

This concern of Bob by Rick surprises her.

And if an officer goes and sees there will fine me.

Correct the surprise is over.

- You're right, you have to back up for air before loading the child to carry with it, is an 8 year old and is not as light as before but still can with him.

Thank God Rick has dreams heavier than a rock and, knowing him as I know, nobody knows anything or wake him as she carried in her arms, because despite his age, his mother's arms are still his favorite place sleeping; Helga still concerned this first meeting between father and son, there is the possibility that Arnold is given tell the truth by looking at Rick, but there is no turning back, now I can not run away and to be sincere does not want to, deep desires with all his being to see his beloved.

His father, who goes before it, knocks on the door, someone opens but Helga can not see what you do, for when she goes up the stairs and through the door and there is no trace of his father and walks down the aisle.

All this as ominously as recalled, only with a look of neglect.

Without realizing it reaches the threshold of the room where they talk Bob and Arnold, Helga does not pay more attention to what they say because Arnold completely capture your attention.

To say that he, like the house, is as I remembered it wrong. This so changed ... not a big change are rather small changes but the totality cause a global change to observe Helga checks without problems, since neither seems to notice his presence, and can be stopped at all the details.

His voice has changed, now feels more mature and serious, her hair is no longer that kills rebel who gave his head a ball feature, now is combed back tightly managing to have a normal head, also is higher, easily exceeds the height of it, so from now on he will not make fun of him for it, which is a shame, her body has changed and is no longer the scrawny young man was still thin but would ensure that under his dress, somewhat formal, there is a body in good shape that makes it look much more masculine than before and think that makes her blush, but there is something that concerns you, the features of his face is hard, but I'd bet it has not smiled in a while, but the biggest change is in your eyes, or rather in the eyes, it shows tired, weary, with a hint of annoyance and some things that fails to decipher, so if it is clear that that look cheerful, sincere, dreamy, warm, and he loved that daily sees his little Rick, has disappeared, thought sadly.

Fair is ending its analysis when Bob goes to her bringing her back to reality.

'Well, let's go.

- What, are you so fast? - After saying he fears her father scold saying it was not fast, who has spent much time alone that she was so spellbound watching Arnold did not realize that, but that is not Bob's response.

-Yes, we had quickly managed to fix, so let's go.

Helga thinks protest again but refrains, no point, this new Arnold seems not to have noticed him, and if he did, then he did not care because now is not even looking, he is now back to her and go to a point in the room, she keeps her eyes and finds a small table on which are placed the photo of Arnold's grandparents, which makes you wonder where are they, because I really would like to see them, much appreciated .

Her father pushed her arm urging her forward, she walks toward the exit when Arnold speaks.

- Wait!

Helga's heart speeds up and your skin crawls when listening maybe he has finally noticed him and wants to talk to her, will turn when Arnold says.

-Do not forget Pataki ... I want the money deposited before the wedding or get to the ceremony not understand? 


	4. Chapter 4

Getting married is something that was not in the plans of Arnold or at least was until Bob Pataki presented him with a very tempting proposal. Thanks to this marriage will search for funding and so well worth it end up being the spouse of someone like Helga, who had become a woman of questionable morals ..., to put in a less offensive, and no But was standing almost in front of him with the baby in her arms, perhaps to look like a good and devoted mother, even though everyone knows it is not so, why ... what kind of mother can be someone you expose your child to a life of excess and bad examples?, but ultimately what happened or what will happen in her life and that child does not care, what matters is that you have the money you need and also that whole farce should only last until Olga married.

Helga and Rick are in the hotel room, which was where Bob took after leaving Sunset Arms, hinting with this unwelcome at home, which does not matter at all to her. Especially when your legs still tremble and can not recover yet seeing Arnold, and can not stop hurting behavior he had with her, how could you ignore that? And what happened to change much?

-Mom-Rick appears beside it-What you do not hear playing?, Am I going to open?

'Yes ... no ... who is the first question.

- Who is?

-Your favorite aunt.

-Is Aunt Phoebe, Mom, happily announces the child while opening the door.

- How's my favorite nephew? - Says hugging.

'Well,' he smiles when released the hug my mom is getting married you know? - Speaks a little more serious.

-Yes, I knew something like what do you think about that Rick?

I do not know, mom says Arnold so called gentleman who is getting married, - clarifies the boy is good person but as yet do not know, I do not know what to think.

-If you get it, hey You wanna go to the park for ice cream?

- Mom, can we?

Sure.

-Hi Helga-affectionately embrace, 5 months ago unseen, to be precise three days before the wedding with Gerald Phoebe. Helga wedding we chose not to go to not cause problems for your friend on that important day.

- Crimeny Phoebs! How you greet me now? - Says Helga analyzing even your child's response.

'Sorry Mom, it was my fault but you must understand that I am a charming says so seriously that manages to wrest both women laughed.

Already in the park Rick is in the games, while Helga watches and talks to her best friend.

-When you told me on the phone could not believe it and I still can not believe it.

'I believe I can not yet.

-Rick seems to be taking quite well.

-Yes, it's very mature for his age ... reminds me of his father would not pronounce the name.

-But still a child, do not forget that.

'I know, I know this is very difficult for him but ... I think maybe it's something that had to happen to finally get to know them, but if I'm honest it hurts that will happen without Arnold knows the truth.

-Then tell.

- Have you gone mad? I could not do that, what if you decide to take it off and take it unknowingly with Miss perfection to form the perfect family.

-Mmm ...

- What, are not you going to tell me I'm wrong?, What Arnold would never do that? - And did not receive a positive response from her friend's worried about.

-Helga ... You never wanted to see you talk about Arnold but who have things ... things that have made him change ... it is no longer the same.

- Q-what kind of things Phoebs?

'Well, really, affected him deeply Arnold's departure Lila ...

-Yes, I do not have to remind me.

-Sorry.

-No problem continues.

Well, after that well ... Arnold completely focused studies after high school studied a law degree ...

-Just like you.

-If only he preferred to stay in Hillwood to take care of their grandparents but even though they had to deal not neglect his studies, although his grandfather's health declined and even was hospitalized, Arnold no longer a student outstanding and he worked really hard and as always put a good face, but ... Gertie died suddenly of a heart attack ...

- Puki ...?-Really sad to hear that and put in the place of Arnold imagining how you felt about this, must have been very hard for him.

-If, especially, I think that affected much of the fact that it was he who found the body, but that was not all, Phil was very sorry for the death of his wife and had to be hospitalized for new account, while performed the funeral and after a few days ... sadly died too.

-God ... - I could now understand a little the change in his eyes, how lonely he must have felt in those moments, moments in which she had become pregnant by supporting, that makes her feel so guilty and must strive to not mourn.

'Nothing would have served you were here.

-You read my thoughts.

It's not hard to do ... I know you very well Helga and as I said, nothing had served you were here because Arnold was isolated from all; asked tenants of Sunset Arms they left and even distanced himself from Gerald.

- Gerald and Arnold are no longer friends?

-No, but is not that ended their friendship because they take ill, I think it was because Arnold hurt both his grandparents have not ended by concentrating on other things, continued his studies and managed to graduate with honors and student with the best average of his generation, and a law firm invited him to work, he could not be going better, quickly gained reputation as a defense attorney, including people with little money, his career was rising rapidly, all the while Gerald tried to continue that friendship but despite how hard I tried Arnold walked away, eventually becoming obsessed with finding her parents, and even used, Gerald told me, all the money that their grandparents left and I think it also has used most of their income.

'That's why she agreed to marry me ... need money, I get it.

Well ... so ... you see, Arnold is no longer the same as before, knowing this ... what do you do?

-Marry him.

- Did you hear what I said? Arnold is not the same you met, do not know how to react if they discover what Rick, you're risking too much.

-I know, but now that is part of what has happened over the years to better understand why the attitude we had when I saw it ... but I also understand that I can not leave it ... something tells me that deep down there is still something the old Arnold and I must do something to rescue ...

- And you're going to risk just on a hunch?, What if you were right, what if though you do not you help him?

-I will do my best to achieve it.

-Helga ... I know you're a romantic but you must be realistic now, not right that flatter yourself thinking that Arnold never be the same again.

'Of course it will not be the same as before but ... at least I want to be happy again.

- Even if you jeopardize everything you have now? - No response to continuous - Helga Well ... I will pray that you get it ... and pray that neither you nor Rick out injured this.

The next day, Helga is in the registry office, not alone, accompanying his son, who is as eager as she and waits next to Phoebe, who of course could not fail to support his almost sister. Also found in the place his family; Miriam, Bob and Olga, his visibly upset father, his mother seems, as always, be elsewhere and Olga ... well if it looks different as he always does, his expression is of concern , perhaps because they are aware that what is happening in part because of it and I let him know that Helga in small talk, that morning in the hotel in which he apologized and take the opportunity to give him the Helga the dress wearing, is simple, sleeveless white but with the stamp of good taste characteristic of her older sister. Clothing that does not stop being revised and smoothed off by Helga, who is dying of nerves, as they are all they should be, including the judge, well, almost all of which must be less than the groom, it takes almost 30 minutes delay.

- Where is that boy?, I hope there decided to take the money and run.

- Dad! Just my baby sister is already too nervous and your comments do not help.

I'm not nervous Olga and do not tell me baby sister.

'Perhaps we'd better march-mentioned Bob.

-Your dad is right, he's not going to come, I say maybe it was very difficult to be married to someone like Miriam Helga seconded.

- Mom! Enough you too, sis ignore them, but maybe it's better that he did not present-the latter spoke more softly.

Helga does not answer, just lost in thought, recalling the time he used this absurd game Rhonda predicting future couples and Arnold did not like at all the idea of ?being married to her, maybe your family is right ... he did not and is going to get better as well.

-Well vamon ...

Good afternoon, Judge Williams.

Shortman Sir, you still wonder as formal late for his own wedding, he did not mention that yes, he was surprised to marry.

'I'm sorry sir but I'm working on a very important case-left so between watching the wedding does not care, and that his attire is casual; Helga wears the suit that is supposed to have been wearing all day, and not carry the bag, or tie and pants and shirt look a little wrinkled.

'All right, then let's begin ...

The ceremony went smoothly, as if it were something well rehearsed. After declaring them husband and wife no kiss, no congratulations, Arnold turned away and went to talk to Bob, while Phoebe and Rick went to meet with Helga.

'Well, and how do you feel? - By the look of Helga she understands that nothing is good and change the subject - this ee-e-ah! Look who comes there, pointed to the entrance of the venue, where her husband Gerald admitted.

- Who is it? - Question Rick.

He is the husband of your aunt Phoebe.

-Aaaaaa.

-Sorry, I'm late, says when it comes to where they are.

'No problem, if the groom was late Why not you? - Answer refraining from insulting Helga before her son Gerald.

- Arnold did that? - Having said that notices the presence of Rick-hello, you must be Erick right?

-Yes sir but everyone calls me Rick.

-Ok and my name is not Mr. Gerald.

And since my husband also can call uncle.

-If you also completed tutearme-Gerald.

- Really? Thank you.

-Go are a very polite child-shifts its gaze to Helga-very different from your mother says not only referring to the manners of the child, but also the physical, because in his opinion the child has no trace of her, should be because little resembles the father and inevitably try to imagine who will be, as there are traits that remind someone but can not remember who. His wife realizes what he's thinking and called his attention to stop.

Hey Gerald, do you think if we asked?

- Ask what aunt?

-Let's go to the beach, taking advantage this weekend and want to know if you would like to join us, 'said Gerald Rick

- Really? I can go? Mom? Say yes, please.

'Well ... yes.

- SUPER! - Begins to celebrate the child and suddenly stops, he gets serious and goes to where Bob and Arnold. Helga and her friends look puzzled and the expectation of what will, sir? - Tells Arnold.

- What? - He answers and looks at him strangely.

While Helga is the heart goes to that first meeting of father and son.

-Uncle Gerald and Aunt Phoebe invite me to the beach and my mom said that I can go, but as you are already the husband of my mom because ... I think I should also ask permission, Rick tells demonstrating, again , maturity to reveal who understands the situation and is doing its part to fit.

Arnold is looking at him with curiosity and admiration, in turn, with the boy's behavior.

-If her and I said yes, I have that problem.

'Thank excited smiles when leaving your trip.

-That kid is very rare, says Bob.

Arnold says nothing, just looks at the child with a strange feeling inside, to follow his gaze to see Helga ends, and recalls the kind of woman she is and the fact that he hates being married to someone like her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe and Rick took Gerald out of the civil registry and Helga accompanied Bob to the hotel where they were staying to go to collect their belongings, not much, just a couple of suitcases and an equal number of cases, and as I leave his daughter with luggage in "Sunset Arms" Bob left without even wish you good luck, which judging by the hostile face her now husband will need.

- Arnold ...

- Let me congratulate Helga, your performance in the civil register was very convincing, look well-dressed to introduce sweeping it with a cold stare.

- A gift from Olga, what's wrong? - Answers without understanding why Arnold's attitude.

- Of course, it must be the most interested in this farce takes place in the most convincing right?

Helga had enough, your day has been crazy and nerves no longer support more, but his side should be controlled Pataki makes its appearance and will not flinching before him.

- If you feel so my outfit You should have informed that the ceremony would be informal and could introduce me in jeans.

- Ha! ... Do not mind the formality, what bothers me is color, what if you know what I mean the bride dress is white, not, I do not know, I also know that you have no right to take.

Helga knows the kind of rumors circulating about her and that she is partly responsible for that because at the time but also let him know that are not true and have the clear conscience, so you can not hear this accusation let the lips of Arnold hurt her.

- I did not imagine why I will claim, - Strikes, but without losing his composure so I think my father would have paid you to behave better and not caring about such things.

- How?

- Like what?

- How do you want me to behave? - It is about an attitude that reminds Helga approaching predator-prey already ... maybe you want me to behave like one of your " friends "... but if so , sorry to disappoint you, because I can not ... I have so much experience she says before her and still approaching her more-but I can try ... after all ... so I paid Bob ...

- And what would you know about "friends"? - Responds without flinching or intimidated.

- What everyone has.

- Sometimes what "everyone has" not always true, but here I can ask and confirm if what is said is true.

- What case would?, I'm sure I will answer what suits you, so I prefer not to.

- If this is how you think ... either way, but I assure you I would answer as honestly-do not ask about the source of Rick, she thinks.

- I do not care, I told you he says with a half grin.

- Well, whatever, you know ... I'm tired can you tell me what my room?, Or maybe I should say our room - says in a challenging but attractive, with the intention of showing that nothing intimidates her, but of course not.

- Have your own room - annoying answer - follow me.

Helga takes one of the suitcases, which carries personal items, and follows him, thinking that he wished not to start her married life in this way.

Helga spends most of the night awake planning a strategy, which at first is difficult because his mind continues to haunt the way they treated her and Arnold evil concept that has. But it can not be overcome by it, if the marriage was accepted for a reason and will not give up until you reach your goal, analyzing the situation concludes that the first step is to forget your childhood Arnold and concentrate on Arnold know the adult and then break the barrier that exists between them clearly. It will not be easy, but not only he has changed, she is much more mature now and has the strength to achieve what he wants.

- Good morning, salutes Helga enters the kitchen when her now husband, hoping not start the day with another discussion like last night-I was waiting.

- What? - Says a bit sleepy yet.

- I wanted to make breakfast but the refrigerator is empty, was going out to buy something but then I have spent many years and perhaps the city has changed a lot and do not want to miss and so I decided to wait to go shopping together.

- All right, give me a few minutes - stunned by the current responds cheerful Helga has nothing to do with the previous day's defiance

- Good, but not too much because I'm really starving.

- Ok.

When she leaves Arnold finally release the air in the lungs is not thought to see him enter the kitchen with a disheveled and sleepy expression, she looked so sexy it was very hard not to pounce on him and could not help wondering how would look upon waking after sleep cuddled.

- Stop thinking about those things and concentrate Helga is said to herself ... but she looked so sexy, smiling foolishly.

A few minutes later ...

- Now let's go.

Helga who is distracted thinking about the look of Arnold, was startled to hear.

- Yes, and I, a second-turns his back pretending to look for something in an attempt to prevent him blushing see this.

Shopping really is more difficult than imagined Arnold.

- How do you know which to choose? - Said while touring the frozen section at the convenience store - everything looks the same.

- Well, matter of practice, not that hard-answer while shopping gets into several packages of meat-which is hard for me to think about what you eat if your fridge is empty.

- Instant soups.

- That's not food, not so good that you feed, it is not healthy-looking with concern.

- Well, you should know that my eating habits are not your concern - responds uncomfortable by the way he looks at her and walks away visibly upset.

- Wait - is quick to catch - sorry, did not mean to bother you forgive me?

Arnold can not help but look into her eyes, he immediately looks away but enough to see in them a sincere repentance for his bad luck sees something else, since when Helga's eyes are a blue so ... intense?, Think annoying .

- Then you forgive me?

- If, as you want but let's go.

- Well, take-le passes through the basket-he says smiling.

- No that is not heavy-referring to the basket.

- Not so ... for forgiving me says, still smiling.

And from time to time to shout, threaten and strike, and smiles that way as well ... charming?, He thinks to his surprise while looking forward towards the box.

- Thanks, breakfast was very good.

- Arnold're welcome, glad you enjoyed it-answered smiling.

- The truth never imagined that you could cook so well.

- I had to learn.

- Why one of your lovers asked you?

- No, he says, still smiling-I had to learn because they paid more if well cooked also wait tables.

- I do not understand.

- Work in a restaurant.

- You?, Do not believe you.

- It's true, I had to work there after Bob withdrew support me, but that was one of the many jobs I had.

- What in case any of you wanted to keep your lovers?

- I ...

- No, you do not have to answer, I do not care what you have to say.

- All right, avoids sigh, is frustrated by his attitude, you know - when you see that Arnold adds gets up to leave, I was thinking that ... well ... it seems that the house needs some repairs and I could take care of hiring someone who ...

- No-responds curtly.

- Why not? I have time and I can supervise the work.

- That costs and I will not spend the money for financing the search of my parents in banalities.

- But it would be much ...

- I said no, the house is like this-interrupted in a tone so cold that anyone will chicken out, anyone but Helga, who instead of flinching start to feel angry, but the lessons learned it is best known to control his temper and attract more flies with honey than with gall .

- Listen, please, do not mean to come here and impose my will but ... I hope you understand that from now on there will be a child living in this house and in the state it is now not safe for him, I will not change anything, promise alone would fix some glitches and save as much as possible I'm good at it ...

- And I said no last word is my sentence before leaving.

A couple of hours after Helga is arranging things for your child, not many in the room that Arnold directed.

- What's his name? - Arnold question entering the room.

- Who? - The question taking by surprise.

- Your child does not know his name.

- R-E-Erick Rick ... but I say Rick is very difficult to hear "your son" when he would have every right to say "my son"

- Okay, can perform the most urgent repairs ... just what it means to risk him access, even without knowing why, maybe because it is contrary to Helga knew that, did not pitch screams, or insults and frankly he prefer that it were so, that way he could have refused.

- Thanks.

- But under no circumstances touch the room of my grandparents, nor mine, understood.

- Sir yes sir! - Answers while making a military salute.

- Rest soldier half smile appeared on his face involuntarily but as soon as it appears it will, giving way to cold attitude as before I have to go on business, to the office.

- Ok, see you in a bit, watch out-takes leave of him cheerfully.

When Arnold leaves the house has feelings and you can not avoid, on the one hand it's nice to know that when someone would come home waiting, but the sensation becomes generally bitter because for him it never lasted ... all the important people of his life have been in the habit of leaving, so can not afford a rapprochement with anyone, luckily can take refuge in their work and in search of their parents.

Meanwhile Helga looks leave feeling refreshed, now know that was wrong and that Arnold has not ceased to be "Arnold" completely, the test is ceded to his request, and has managed to smile, well it was only half smile and perhaps not even noticed but something begins and Mary used to say: " Rome was not built in a day ".

The other day the blonde was given the task of fixing the house a bit and made the food waiting to share it with her husband, but that did not happen, however, did not lose heart, worked a bit in his book, who seek options could do the repairs and then made dinner, had to enjoy dinner alone because Arnold did not.

Arnold went to his office, which surprised everyone as it was assumed he had just married, then what was he doing there, the answer was easy: I did not want to come home and meet Helga, so after finishing his work, he remained in the office and from there to contact expeditionary group that had hired to search for his parents.

Finally Arnold can not prolong the inevitable and have to go home, to get the lights are off but the TV in the room is on, goes further and finds his wife asleep on the couch.

Had he fallen asleep waiting for? No, probably just won the dream while watching a program. Should leave, but can not help observing carefully, and the light of the TV realizes how much he has changed, the years have been good, in that gawky girl and unibrow is short, but still not a great beauty, at least still lacks compared to the kind of woman that he likes and that calms him because that way you will not have trouble staying away from it, turn off the light and leaves the room to go to his room. 


	6. Chapter 6

In the days following the routine is pretty much the same; Arnold leaves home before Helga awakens and returns long after she falls asleep. So I have not spoken again, the only good thing for her is that Rick is back, with a tan excellent and many things to tell, and repairs that keep the mind occupied Helga and the end of the day when no people to supervise, or talks to listen, the only thing left is to concentrate on her book, not entirely bad situation as well advanced, but pray that things will change and have the opportunity to interact with Arnold.

And someone seems to have heard your prayers because Arnold can only expect reports on the search and enjoy a holiday week that have given, as it is a newly married man and it is unfair, they said their bosses, who pass day away from his lovely wife. Lovely wife?, What can have lovely Helga G. Pataki? He obviously does not know her, do not know how unbearable it can be, as when they were children and he kept throwing paper balls, and even at the time they were friends suffered because of his explosive temper on several occasions . Besides this what people say about it ... definitely do not want to spend time at home. And he wants to stick to his plan, he was married but live as if he had not done, continue with your usual routine and continue the search in San Lorenzo, but Helga is not only felt in his life but also the son of it, when he gets home and no one is awake but there's a note that says dinner is in the fridge and wishes him good night, which is signed by Rick, plus what the score is in the house, that although no big deal and it's over, it has to realize how bad it was and Sunset Arms did not have to repair it, so even though he dislikes can not ignore the presence of Helga and Rick at home and in your life .

And now with this free week is what is what is supposed to do?, Spend time in the library to stay away from home?

From the porch Rick sees it and goes to get him with something in his hands.

- Hello sir.

- Why? - Asked referring to Rick hairball load.

- I found my mom and I left the park, and we took him to the vet and says she is very healthy and I like to keep it, I've always wanted a dog but in the places where we lived not accept pets but Mom says I should ask you if I can keep the child-talk without breathing-is very polite and ready and I'll take care of it and ... and ... and find more reasons-seems-no bother at all can you get? - expectant response .

Go girl, you see that it is nothing shy because even though they have not had contact in all that time not intimidated by him.

- I do not think ...

- Please, insists the boy.

Arnold wants to refuse but the child's pleading face is so captivating that it is impossible to refuse his request, God! mother and son are the same, have the same effect on him.

- * Sigh * According can stay, but you must take care of it, your mom already has work ok?

- Yes, sir, I promise suddenly hugs him-thanks-and leaves to keep playing with the puppy and leaving Arnold with a strange feeling.

- Thank you, 'says Helga when Arnold enters the house.

- Why?

- By letting the puppy stay ... I saw everything through the window.

- Ah, nothing ... is a strange child.

- How? - She asks frowning.

- I mean very polite ... too formal.

- Yeah ... well ... that's because the girl who took care of him for a long time so, I guess I learned it.

- And I wondered where he had learned? Because as I recall you were never well.

- Hey! You can not blame me I lived with Big Bob, he was my example, falsely indignant protest, fun attitude to Arnold, who can not understand the effect she has on him, see what it brings bad humor to joy and back again-but believe it or not Nancy was also good influence on me.

- And how you know so good influence-Arnold is finally smiling and seems to not even aware of that.

- Well ... Nancy is the daughter of Mary, the midwife who attended the birth of Rick, is a great girl, very mature for her age. Both helped me a lot, especially in the early years of Rick, because even though at that time had the support of Bob, thanks to Olga managed to dissuade him, Rick was a very sickly child ... I think it was I could not feed him for me same-says thoughtfully.

- You could not feed it for yourself?

- I mean aa nurse-answered sadly.

- Oh ya, sorry-sorry too, a little flushed and that sounds lovely Helga-ummm ... but now it looks very healthy.

- Yes, he already surpassed all of that ... is a warrior is an amazing child.

- Is what all moms say their children.

- Yes, but in my case it is completely true, says proudly.

- And ... why Bob left to help?

- Because I never wanted to say who is the father of Rick got out inadvertently that silly, flew into the conversation and did not think of the answer.

- And why did not you say? Why do not you know who is? - Suddenly their attitude changes and becomes Sinica and hurtful.

- Of course I know who he is, look out the window to make sure that his son stayed outside and did not hear the conversation.

- So ... to protect?

Helga does not answer and looks away, which he takes as an affirmation.

- Do not understand why do that by someone who clearly does not deserve to be protected, after all you are not left alone and has taken charge of the child, should be a complete jerk.

- Of course not! Rick's father is not so ... - feels strange about the fact defend itself against Arnold Arnold.

- Yes, of course ... so tell me, where is he now that your child needs a father figure? Only a jerk does what he ...

- He ... he does not know anything about Rick, if I knew I assure you assume your responsibility, and was also know and be the love of my life again, carried away by the talk speaks without thinking, again.

- Well, let me tell you, you pathetic, but you're not the only one to be accustomed, look at me, none of my ex girlfriends have been worthwhile.

- Not even Lila? - Because mentioned, is berates herself.

- Well ... Lila is different, if she were here this marriage would not exist, if it is returned without hesitation resume my relationship with her.

Listen as Helga statement hurts but, more importantly, to understand that to protect his secret at all costs or your time as a mother of Rick would end.

- What, are not you going to say anything Helga?, Do not tell me you're jealous? - The causes.

- Of course not, you and I only have a marriage of convenience, nothing right? - Is hurt but let him know think therefore responds defensively.

- I'm glad you see it that way, so when we part not affect you.

- Part?

- Of course I said do not you Bob? This farce ends with the marriage of your sister.

- No, he did not say, but the truth speak little.

- Well, then what good you cleared that up, of course I have a week off, I hope you do not mind my presence.

- Of course not.

- Well, with your permission, I will retire.

- Are not you going to eat?

- No.

Helga was animated when he began his talk, now feels awful, Arnold first made it clear that she does not care and that of one who is still in love with Lila, but that is something that she has always known, even if it hurts, and second, now known to have the time to achieve his goal counted. 


	7. Chapter 7

It's been four days of forced vacation, Arnold had planned to stay away from Helga and Rick, and good for the first run was not necessary, since she remains most of the day locked in her room and that bothers surprise and feel bothers him even more annoying, but what bothers him is not understanding the reason for the trouble. It has taken many turns in the head issue is that it should not feel that way because from the beginning it was suggested that marriage to Helga would not cause any change in his life, but now ... now very reluctantly and not so sure wanting to do so. Helga and her son, in the short time I have been in Sunset Arms, have made major changes in your life, but do not want changes that likes recognize. But he does not want a family and knows he has to stick with his original plan, but it is not so simple, but this time it has stayed away from Helga has not been the same with Erick, for as Helga is not available has used small to him, as he would have with his mother, even now is walking down the street with, after going to the vet for your pet received its first vaccine. By the way the puppy was named "Little Boots" because of their white spots legs contrasting with the honey tone of the rest of your body.

- Can we go for ice cream?

Arnold pretends to meditate a little, Rick looks pleadingly begs and Booties joins, looking the same way.

- Haha ... okay let-it's so easy to live with that child, is very special and can not remain aloof to him, there is something in it that prevents it.

They come to the park, each with a cream in hand and booties with a prize awarded for being so brave with the vet.

- You like it?

- Yes sir, it's my favorite flavor, thanks - answered with a huge smile.

- Hey Erick, you would not want to be my friend? - Does not know why he asked that, he spends a lot lately about not knowing why the things he does and does not understand why the child deeply desires Say other.

- Yes!

The affirmative answer to Arnold really gets happy.

- So now we're friends talk talk as friends, no sir and stuff right?

- Ok and you tell me Rick.

- Ok.

Rick is very happy, Arnold not only to know if the cream or for his recent friendship, although he would like to go for the latter.

- AND ... what does your mom locked up all day? - Question casually waiting for a response, because frankly the curiosity has been killing and is not that what she purchased but ... well ... and I just want to know.

- Ummmm ... I can not tell.

Arnold smiles, somehow the tutee what makes you feel good.

- Why? Is it a secret? - His curiosity increases knows now that Rick knows why.

- No ... but ... aaaah ... Mom would give it if anyone knows, is that you do not want to make fun of it.

- I will not make fun of it-well, maybe yes, but would not admit it in front of the child, because now more than ever want to know.

- Well ... she ...

When they get home Helga is in the kitchen preparing dinner and Arnold can not help her with curiosity, wondering if what Rick said was true.

- I regret that these days have had to resort to frozen food ... but I will compensate says showing a freshly baked cookies and feeling uncomfortable by the sight of Arnold.

- Bravo!, Cookies! - Rick yells while giving little hop and is supported by your pet, barking excitedly are scrumptious ... you have to try, he tells Arnold.

A Helga this change in the way Rick Arnold speaks to the intrigue, could it be that she has not gotten his son if he did and achieved a rapprochement with Arnold?, Your child takes the distraction and almost takes one of cookies, but Helga does help.

- Yet Rick, first dinner.

- It's not fair.

- I made your favorite dinner

- Super! Thanks mom!

After dinner, it was perfectly include entertainment by Rick lar occurrences and booties; Helga takes Rick to sleep and returns to the kitchen, ready to clean up, but Arnold and went ahead and sat down at the table having coffee and offers one to her.

- Thanks, said after sitting in front of him.

- No problem, I do not mind washing dishes, I'm used to.

- Not so ... well yes ... but I thank you also to Rick careful these days.

- That was not a nuisance, is a great guy. Today the vet squeezed my hand when injected boots, as if the vaccine is not put to Rick and the puppy.

- Yes, that's Rick, always been very sensitive to these things ... this ... note that he speaks differently.

- Yes, we're friends now.

- Really?, Since when? - Glad and hurts while the relationship between Arnold and Rick is improving, because that makes it even more his secret.

- After leaving the vet, while we ate an ice cream ... you know, he told me something rather curious.

- What?

- He told me that you have done all this time in your room.

- YOU! - Nearly choked on his coffee.

- I said ... - the situation really fun-you wrote a book.

- Rick traitor-mutters through his teeth, which have more fun to Arnold.

Good thing the little they do not know about the book.

- Go make fun, if you like, says defensively.

- I'm not making fun, I told Rick that I would not ... but I find it amazing that once school ended abusive as a writer, with published book and everything.

- Although not published ... and FYI ... Arnoldo write for years.

- Can not be true, that's hard to believe ... but tell me ... what is the book?

- I will not tell you, you have to wait to be published.

- So let me guess is it romance?, Not knowing you'd say it's more action or something.

- Let me inform you that do not know me at all and I see you do not want that to change.

- You're right, actually I have no interest in interacting with someone ... like you says looking up and down contemptuously.

Again that attitude.

- Well, I yes I would like that between us there was something ... - looks sadly at Arnold causing guilt for treating her bad-... I wish to come back to being friends again ... as in our school days.

- That's impossible.

- Why?

- Because I'm not as before admitting he was surprised.

- You're not the only one who has changed, I've changed, but I'm longing for the days of childhood, nevertheless it was a great time, it was so easy ...

- Well it shows you're a writer, she teases.

- If, right? ... Well, I recall Arnold.

- What, are already running away from me?

- Never run away from you, says looking into his eyes, but apparently my presence bothers you and I'd rather not ruin your good day that apparently you had ... well I have yet many corrections to make to the book and want to finish as soon as possible in order to deliver ... good night.

- Good evening.

Arnold feels really guilty for trying so Helga but can not help it, it's stronger than him, he feels the need to keep her away because her around feels vulnerable and he will not let her in his life, and does not want again suffer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Helga had not spoken with Phoebe because it was busy, but I needed to talk to her much, I felt the urge to vent so called Phoebe and insisted, practically begged him to meet, Phoebe was able to accommodate your schedule and were to be in the park as well as Rick and booties are entertained them they talk.

- So that you said ... - can not believe what I just heard.

- Yes, this marriage is over when Olga marries, Crimeny! at first I just thought it was doomed to help but ... after thinking more and more, I realized that there is something worse, the way it's going to affect Rick, he and Arnold along very well and despite everything happens for the first time I see Rick happy ... ouch! do not know why accept this ... Where was my judgment at that time?

- Have good judgment?

Phoebe looks bothers Helga.

- Ok, sorry, says unrepentant, but I warn you, as always not listen.

- You should have insisted more.

- Maybe you should be less but your foolish - he complains too, either way it does not matter, because you're stuck in it, so what do you think?

- I do not know ... so I wanted to see if you had any advice to give me helpful.

- My advice always help you do not follow them is another thing-not that Phoebe are enjoying to make her suffer but Helga wants to reason, talk had been thinking that way since Helga called him to say that he married but lacked true conviction to do that and repent, I will speak clearly says looking at her friend in a way that had never, perhaps because this time not willing to play along and not say what she wants to hear - did not tell you before, and I regret that I should have but I think it is the custom to support you unconditionally, but that's enough, I'll tell you what I think ... there's no point for me to keep trying to approach Arnold with excuses ...

- No excuses I ...

- Yes, you are, accept it you accepted this marriage by Bob, or Olga, or much less by Arnold and Rick, you accepted by you because you're still clinging to your feelings, but you said you know that Arnold met and now are not the same, I do not really think so and you're fooling yourself because you want to achieve what they could not for years. Helga hurts me tell you all this but still a dreamer ... well as I said ...

- Phoebe ...

- Sorry but true Helga your romance you've mastered so far and based on that you have taken your decisions and you have to take the consequences, as I must take the consequences for deciding to support you in everything unconditionally ... but you think by Rick.

Phoebe's right, this time secretly has clung to the dream that began in his childhood but now it is not only her but also about your child, especially this is Rick, did not stop to think about it before and repent ... but now it will.

- Can we talk? - Has already made the decision and communicate it that night needs or fears losing the value and return to the same.

- What? - Arnold Helga is surprised that it has gone to find his room.

- We want out of your life, right? - Goes straight to the point.

- Yes, and I told you this was going to end when your sister gets married.

- No need to wait that long.

- What do you mean? - The restlessness begins to take possession of it, to imagine that has gone to look.

- Rick and I are going.

This falls like a bucket of ice water on him but it will not show it.

- How so?, Do you think before they leave your dad for permission and ruin your sister's wedding?, Would not that cause you to face the wrath of Daddy? - Question and hurtful teasing.

- Now I face his anger often, and I assure you that does not worry, and regret what happens with Olga but ... I do not why I married you, you know?

- So what?

- Believe it or not ... help wanted

- Help, what?

- You needed the money and I thought that you would need a friend, not quite true but what can you do? Confess your undying love?

- Well, I appreciate the money, the other non-targeted dismissively in an attempt to hide the surprise caused by such a statement.

- Yes I know, we already have left more than clear.

- You can not blame me for that, with your reputation ... - answer with a cutting remark to mask the desperation begins to feel, but it should not feel it is and it does not like.

- You're right, I can not blame you, as you can not blame me for taking the decision I made.

- What happened to him to "never run away from you" ? - claims, reminding the words that she said recently.

- Try not to.

- You soon get tired of trying.

- I did, if I had my further attempts ...

- I still need the money ... - say, when you really want to say "then do not give up '

- I know, but I can not continue to act selfishly, I have a son and I think of it, so I can not let this go, are you going to hurt us to leave now because he feels very attached to you, but if we stay here it will get worse and more painful for your son Rick says mentally when we should go, because that time will come, right? - question, hoping for him to say "no, it will not always be together"

- Of course I do.

"Stop being a dreamer" , you can almost hear the voice telling Phoebe that and have to agree with him, for a moment he thought that his response would be different, but of course it did not.

- I just want to ask you time, need to fix some things before we leave.

- Do what you want, after all I had already decided no?

While Helga prepares food recalls last night, Arnold wound looked when she turned to see him before he left his room, that look was only a small fraction of time in his eyes but he knows he is not wrong, it was pain saw ... but that's not his business, he soon will be out of your life ...

- Rick?

- What about Mom? - Question Rick, who was in the kitchen serving food to booties.

- I love you, you know?

- Yes, and I love you mom.

Helga smiles.

- And you know that everything you need you can go to my right?

- If.

- So ... from now do not bother Arnold, okay?

- But ...

- He is a very busy and we should not bother you, you understand, right? - Courage to tell him who asks for soon leave.

- If mom says somewhat discouraged and feel bad that Helga does not even want to think and act when the time Rick left.

Arnold came home thinking that despite what Helga said the previous night and find what had become customary in your life but not, Rick met him not asking you to walk with him and Helga Botitas insisted not know how he did in his day, and you only greet you. I had not seen that morning and so far they notice the change in behavior and clearly understands what Helga did not lie, they will soon leave.

- Why did not you asked me to accompany her to walk Botitas?

- Because my mom went with me.

- I see ... - Helga looks at and understands; during his school years, used to have constant episodes where they went but that never lasted, but this time is different, it can feel Arnold ... this time is final.

- Rick Are you done?

- If.

- Well, let up, says Helga taking his plate and stood up, and the child's remains.

- Good evening Rick Arnold says glumly.

Arnold is alone in his room while thinking about what happened, Helga can not blame you for taking the decision, though at first reproached him now knows he can not do it because it's not their fault, because after all he's pushed that, as in the past pushed somewhat away from him, never got too close to her or let her do it. But you can not complain about the direction you are taking your life right now right?, After all got what he wanted ... can return to his lonely life ... was for that reason he was pushing and insulting her so much and not Helga can claim your child to pick over it, Rick is a very special child, although it is not his child (Arnold) in this short time has managed to want it as if it were. And Helga ... she came and put his world upside down, made him feel accompanied again but also vulnerable ... and that did not like ... but that does not matter now ... going to leave and he deserves it because he had many opportunities to prevent this spend the night before could have told the truth, he does not want them to go, could have begged to change his mind, he must have asked forgiveness for all ... but he did and now lost both, as has lost everything that was imported in life. Has hit the wall with his fist and want the pain you feel in the hand replace the pain you feel inside but it will not, he knows, and also knows that the only culprit of what happened is he.

In the days after Arnold returns to the routine that had before marriage is almost Sunset Arms, only goes to sleep, avoiding meeting with Helga and Rick but his life is not like months ago, now feels empty and desperate, even now that he is in court after a good day's proceedings.

- Gerald? - Arnold is surprised to see in the halls of the court prior to his best friend.

- Oh, hey Arnold.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm looking for Phoebe.

Long time no speak Arnold and Gerald, and both feel really uncomfortable but note that Gerald Arnold is not quite right.

- Well, the guard there must know where it is.

- Thanks.

- You're welcome, well ... goodbye.

- Yes, goodbye.

Gerald starts walking towards where Arnold pointed but stops and turns.

- Arnold was going to give his wife the surprise but Arnold could see that I needed some support from a good friend, I have some time, do not know if you also have it, if we could have coffee.

- Yes, I have time.

- So you met him and no more resumed their friendship?

- If.

Arnold is someone really lucky not leave him alone even deserve it, think Phoebs.

- What did he say? - Helga had told him how things were and think that maybe Arnold complained to Gerald for what happens.

- Not much, trivial things ... Arnold-at least not with Gerald complained of how life is treating you, Phoebe thinks ... but you can tell it's not right and I guess the reason, after all marry Helga affect any .

- Gerald! I will not let you talk to if Helga, you know it's my best friend and if you tried you would know that is a great person.

- With all that is said about it? If you've allowed your friendship with her is because I know that follow have been very close since childhood that if there ...

- What else what? firstly because you do not have afford anything, you're my husband not my own, and secondly all those rumors about her are just that rumors. Helga is most loving mother and devoted to her son and believe me I have met working in the family court is what I mean, she never would expose all those atrocities Rick to say ... is more bend over backwards for him and loves as his son.

- What if ... out?

- No I-l-I want to say ...

- Now I understand why not look but ... How?

Thanks to his indiscretion has no choice but to talk.

- Rick's mother did not want him but Helga convinced her to do it and give it to the birth to take care of him, but do not ask me more ... is all I can tell you ... understand me.

- Okay, I will not ask again.

- And you must promise not to tell anyone.

- Try.

- No, not enough to deal with, you have to do it because if this gets Helga would separate and can even go up in jail.

- Okay I promise not to say anything - says resignedly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Talking with Gerald was good for Arnold, though not told him about their problems, because they just do not want to talk again after a long time and it did not have to overwhelm you with their problems, problems which he sought, but although resumed his friendship with his best friend, Arnold is still affected by what happens at home, so that has not yielded the same at work and know that sooner or later he will appeal.

- Arnold!

It will be sooner rather thinks Arnold to listen as one of the partners of the firm calls.

- Hi Mark What?

- Well, I knew you got married recently, congratulations by the way ...

- Thanks.

- ... And I knew also that you now have a son.

- If-if I knew that's not true, now because of his attitude was left without family.

- How old are you?

- Why?

- Is that the baseball team that plays in my son is looking for members, children between 7 and 11 years, do not know if it will.

- Well, it fits in ages ... I'll ask.

- Excellent, if you like the idea, go here ...

Arnold took nearly a week avoiding coming home late to meet his "family", but today there early so they are having dinner together in a rather quiet environment.

- One of my colleagues, Arnold starts, breaking the silence told me today that there is a baseball team members are looking for and do not know ... maybe you want to go Rick?

- Seriously, the little that was some serious immediately rejoices.

- If I told you and ask where they met told me if you want.

- I can? - Asked the child to both.

- What you say your mother-Arnold answered, looking at Helga, who avoided him.

- No ... - to see the disappointment on the face of your child prefers not flatly refuse, not for the moment ... I do not know, let me think.

Arnold and Helga are in the hallway when both go to their respective rooms.

- Rick already knows who will go?

- No, I have not even said anything ... but do not worry I will soon ... I have some things ready and did not think long before we leave.

- No, I did not ask why, it's just ... if he still does not know to be ... why do not you let the team? Even for a short time ... looks who loves baseball.

- Yes, I do but ... soon we will not want any more things here that it hurts to leave.

- I understand, but Rick is just a kid and I think he needs something to distract yourself right?

- Yes, but ...

- Has been part of a team before?

- No, it has never been good with other children, is wonder want it now.

- Well, if you like and fits well with the team here can find one later, though he knows he will not stay happy for Rick wants to see that this time with him.

Helga thinks for a bit and then sighs.

- Okay, I'll say yes.

- I'm glad you're going to do it ... I could try out a few minutes of work to accompany him to training.

- I do not think it's a good idea, does not feel right to deny this, after all he has every right but must stand firm.

- Yes, you're right, sorry ... I guess you'll need to buy some things to start on your computer, do a check tomorrow before I leave.

- No need ... I have a little saved.

- Let me do it, please.

- All right, no more strength to continue watching and listening, had not had to do but now it does all he wants is to stop being around him-if you wanna ... goodnight.

Days later ...

- Why do you hide?

Helga Arnold told he would not go to training but still has, although discovered hiding but Rick, Arnold knew that when the child instead of going for the ball ran to where he was.

- I do not hide.

The boy looks at him suspiciously.

- If you do, you take so many days.

- RICK? - Coach yells.

- Do not move, says Rick Arnold and then go to the coach.

Arnold sees the child says something to his coach and then turn around to see him, Arnold greets coach Rick nods and runs out of new features to where he is.

- Yeah, I told the coach who you were and asked permission to talk to you, come-what takes your hand and leads him up the steps of the small, rustic camp.

- You play very well, just like your mom says once you are seated.

- Thanks ... my mom and angry, right?

- What? Why do you ask?

- I know you were married because Bob told Mom that I had to look at it-Arnold and Rick answered question-I have 8 years but I realize many things.

- I see.

- So today I asked him not to stay and come back to pick me up just because I wanted to talk to you and see if they are angry about that ... they did not want to marry.

Arnold is surprised by the revelations of the child, had noticed that a child was mature for his age but never imagined it to be so.

- The thing is ... is somewhat complicated, are adult things, you know sometimes we are well, we sometimes have problems.

- But everything will be fixed right? - Rick asks with fear-because I want a family.

Play it breaks her heart to Arnold.

- Rick ...

- I've always wanted one, so I have not told my mom because I would not make her feel bad but I always wanted a dad who was up to me to school and play with me and ... and look after mom says about to mourn.

That expression ... Arnold feels that expression seems so familiar.

- Do you want me to be the dad? - Arnold asks hoarsely.

The boy just nods, perhaps because they want to get to mourn, then it is very reminiscent of Helga, always trying to be strong.

- I'll do my best to work things out ...

The boy nods again and hugs Arnold, who is surprised at first but ends up correspond to embrace.

- Better have the impossible, says Rick.

- Well ... - smiles a little at the suggestion of the child.

- I can call you Dad?

- If-if-choked responds son embraces child harder and let out a few tears.

Helga knew that Rick had something weird, why was not like he asked for it, because something bothered her but never imagined secretly attend this talk in which not only witnessed the fulfillment of a duty, the father calling Rick Arnold and Arnold's son Rick call, but they do not know who really carry the same blood, but also witnessed the fact that by trying to avoid suffering their child is doing the opposite, and it is hurting it breaks my heart to know.

Helga is not involved in the talk, do not know which end is up giving them their space and returns at the end of practice and had stayed with Rick and he does not even show traces of having the conversation you had, acting as normally the world and she strives to do the same.

She loves her son and that hard look at him without feeling guilty about having the usual bad decisions that end up hurting only 9 years ago he decided to take over the world and nothing but regrets the way he did the caused things Rick did not have a family, at least not that he secretly longs, then dragged it forms part of a deal orchestrated by Bob but she could have refused but he did, Rick left the life he had and had be coupled to changes imposed their new life, and now put him in the conflict of two adults, two adults who the child wants and make the family he always wanted.

- Mom?

- Yes?

Rick already in bed and Helga is this to leave the bedroom.

- When my ... - certainly before continuing Arnold arrives when you say you come to say good night?

Helga knows that Dad wanted to call but did not dare to do it in front of her.

- But he arrives later and you're already asleep by then.

- Please-looks with pleading eyes and sleepy.

- Ok ...

Helga always goes to his room before but this time Arnold and so does, remains watchful waiting when it arrives and hears his footsteps in the hallway out.

- Arnold ...

- Helga? Something wrong?

- Rick asked me to tell you to pass to say good night.

- Okay, thanks.

Arnold turns and goes to the bathroom Rick, Helga moves but does not fit, you go sit on the edge of the bed and stroking the child's head, knowing that your child has the heavy sleeper woke not believe this but ago, opened some eyes and smiles at the sight of Arnold, and can only go to his room, where Arnold goes looking after seeing Rick.

- Can we talk?

- Sure.

He asked to be on the roof does not want to risk having heard Rick and the two go back and forth, once there starts talking Arnold.

- Helga I must confess that I have been going to the training of Rick ...

- I know, do not leave me this afternoon workout.

- Then I saw?

- Yes ... and listen.

- I see.

- Rick never told me as I speak to you ... - says his back, but he does not want to admit it hurt because your child has never used it that way-with me always tries to minimize what happens, I guess I do not want to worry There are times I've felt like I'm the girl and the adult ... but I know it is not so-turns to look at Arnold-I'm his mom and I want the best for him, I love him, is the most important for me ...

- For me too ...

She looks at him incredulously.

- ... Maybe it's hard to believe it because I know him recently but it is not ... it's a very special boy and I'm excited that he wants me to be in his life as his father, though I know I'm not ...

Helga has to look away to guilt.

- ... And that's why I want to talk ... you've been a jerk and I know that I have no excuse ... I am sorry ... but my behavior but did not want anyone to come into my life ... and so respected when you wanted me to stay away from you I can not tell you ... I never imagined having a family of his own because yes I did and often but time to stop wanting to have one ... or so I thought it ... by talking to Rick I realized that I wish the same to him ... never quit ... but the truth is that I have one and feared losing it ... I'm not good at keeping people next to me ... but now I have you.

- And you have to settle for us right?

- No, I'm not conform ndome with anything, you and he came into my life and have become an important part of it ... I need them.

- Do you think the need to build this family enough, because what you pretend not be easy, there will have to face many things ...

- I know, believe me ... and I'm not lying to try to convince you, telling you this out of love I'm asking because I know that among us there is no love, say you love Rick's father ...

And you love Lila, Helga think but dare not say.

- ... So love here no matter ... I ask this because I think this family is worth it and ... as I told Rick to do the impossible because this family is well ... I swear. Once I asked if we could be friends like before Why not try now? ... We return our friendship after all there are marriages that are founded on less.

- And they are not happy.

- But we can be ... if we work hard, I will do, that's for sure, let's make this marriage lasts beyond marriage to Olga ... do not go ... Stay-asks him finally after much internal struggle with himself.

- Okay, she finally answered, after filling his lungs with the fresh air of the night warm and clear that in complete contrast to his troubled soul that reproaches him how weak he is, even though they had worked so hard in recent days to pull out of the mind and heart to Arnold not only did not make it but now accepts this, even though it is aware that it can not expect anything more than a friendship ... again ... it has been clear that ... and yet she accepted ... "you accepted by you because you're still clinging to your feelings" again echoing in his mind the voice of his friend. 


	10. Chapter 10

- I see ... so you're going to stick with it? - Says Phoebe listened to the story of his best friend.

- Forgive me ... I know I let you down.

Phoebe sighs.

- If you did ... but that does not stop being friends right? - Phoebe sighs

- Phoebe ... - Helga is very touched.

- Rick is very happy-looking says Rick, who plays in the distance with booties and other child-support ... you ... you know.

- Thanks, Helga looks at her friend, deep down she was sure she would support it, just wish I could be sure that Arnold not return to its previous attitude that things will work out.

As he awoke in the ambulance and although he said it was fine and did not need to be taken to hospital, ignored him, did not think his good day would take an unexpected turn and end up in a hospital room.

- The results show nothing unusual Mr. Shortman-informed physician who treats kindly aspect.

- I already knew, but it hurts to talk over your cravings can complain, I told them that they had for me here.

- Well, perhaps exaggerated but you seemed to lose consciousness and be beaten as you handed it's no lightweight, I assure you.

Arnold Actually no one quite knows what happened, had just won a case in which a man wanted to leave the street unfairly after divorcing his wife and leaving the court, when the man he won it off and hit him, the last thing I remember is the face of that guy angry and feel your head spinning.

- Hit me more? - Asks how he feels.

- Yes, I use it as a punching bag.

- So bad I left?

- Well ... that man was beside himself, was very difficult to get rid of him, but as I say not any major damage, but I can guarantee you will have a headache for a few days because he hit his head when he fell, but normal and will soon be well.

- Thank you, I can go then?

- No, and before I claim, I must say that this is what gets used, this will stay overnight for observation and will be discharged tomorrow, and no use claiming, just feel the pain and we will not leave going.

Arnold sighs and looks to trouble the doctor.

- Calm down man, perhaps a visit he made Arnold looks well-question-his wife is waiting to get to see it, so relax, says the doctor before leaving the room.

Helga was there?, That surprises him is that although just over one week she agreed to leave and were not agreed to be friends, she has remained ... how to say ... distant, ie things are back to be the same as before, at least when Rick is present but that switches to be alone and have not had the courage to ask what's going on, and not to push it more, and she agreed to give it a try and that is more than what he deserves.

Helga enters the room and almost drops a gritillo to see the state it is the face of Arnold, fortunately manages to stay calm and control what you see ... or so wait, does not want to give Arnold the exclamations heard horror and whining, and that's not like her.

- How do you feel?

- A little sore but good, says a little disappointed, really expect to see a little worried about him, but the doctor told me I have to stay tonight.

- Yeah, I know, told me when I was informed that all is well.

- But sit down, please.

She hesitates a bit but finally took the chair beside the bed.

- What about Rick? - Question worried, waiting not have scared her son, little and dad calls against Helga, although it knew that before I ask if I could do that Helga and she generously said yes.

- OK, a little worried and very anxious to know how are you, it was difficult to accept Phoebs keep.

- Sorry to trouble him.

- Well, I think the fault lies with someone else, Phoebe told me what happened but I can not even believe, at least arrested the subject right?

- I do not know but it is more likely that if, though ... maybe this is part of divine justice by treating you as I did, is part of what I deserve, do not you think? - Smiling or at least try it it hurts and ends up making a grimace.

- Do not say such things, annoying calls-what happened to you is not something to joke about.

- No joke I'm serious.

There is an awkward silence and then speaks again.

- I do not like hospitals, long stay here with my grandfather and I have very fond memories of these places.

- Neither do I like, the good thing is that I have never been hospitalized.

- Not when you had Rick?

- No, Rick was born at home, answered without looking at him childbirth as a midwife attended.

- Yes, that's what you told me but I am surprised to know that you had it at home, I say nothing to lessen the pain, it is no wonder because delivery is always very painful.

- I guess.

- You guess?

When will cease to be so careless with what he says?

- I say I guess because for every woman is different ... Mary used to tell stories about women felt almost no pain, but by little and neither do they know they were giving birth-invent progress achieved.

- Really?, Wow, that's amazing, but it is further evidence of how different we are from each other.

- Yes, you are right, almost sigh with relief but is contained and pray silently that Arnold not ask more questions about the birth of Rick.

- How was it for you in pregnancy and childbirth?

- Well ... - you can answer that, as normal, that might bring more questions-was far from home, there were times I was afraid, afraid that Rick was born but I was not alone, I met Mary and she was very supportive, and ... when Rick was born and opened his eyes to look at me and grabbed my finger ... I knew it was worth it and that everything you do for him in the future, it would be worth.

Arnold can not stop looking at her, she reflects in her eyes what it feels like to remember and moves him, he had never seen so ... vulnerable, since he knew she always downplayed sentimental things, even when he did not show if attacked hurt but now let the love for Rick to be reflected in the expression on his face.

- I wish to see you pregnant.

- What?

- I mean, I can hardly imagine so ... do you have pictures?

- I have pictures, I do not like that.

- Too bad he says sincerely, because as discussed the supposed pregnancy she looked happy and radiant, should look very cute, staring think Rick-and do you have pictures?

- Yes, I have many-answers him uncomfortable as he looks.

- Can you see them next?

- If.

- Thank you for that and for coming to see me, because you did not have to.

- I am your friend and that's what friends do right?

- Yes ... but I feel I do not like much of our friendship, at least that's what I've seen in recent days.

- Arnold, I ...

- You have nothing to explain I behaved very badly with you and pretend not forget that as well but I assure you will not regret giving me this opportunity.

In that moment between a sick to tell Helga that he must leave the room and leave her after Arnold leaves.

Arnold left the hospital together with Helga, coming home to receive it Rick and booties, of course but also Phoebe and Gerald, despite being sore and tired appreciates the company, if a couple of months ago had been there, would have had to face this alone and would not have cared but now things are different, and that is thanks to her new family, because they have again been able to call home every day Sunset Arms and feel the desire to reach house, and also thanks to them their childhood friends had entered his life once again.

Gerald decides to tell, with his peculiar style of storytelling the way it all happened, embellishing his story as only he can, Arnold is about to say that exaggerates, but when Rick begins to see him with a mixture of excitement and pride, gives up the idea and let his friend continue, after all prefer to be a hero and not a man who ended the first blow knocked.

His friends let him retire to rest after nearly an hour and Arnold after lunch goes to his room to rest but Rick continued making what Helga company handles your work.

- Come on Rick, you have dinner, says Helga when wearing dinner Arnold's room.

- But then I can go back? - Says pouting gesture that makes Arnold is strangely familiar.

- You have to relax.

- Let him do it.

- Okay ... but first to dinner.

- Ok.

As dinner ends Rick runs the quarter Arnold, Helga up until much later because apart from the things I had planned to do, got a call from his editor that entertained much, but it was very good news, and to enter the image you see the moves, and Rick Arnold, the two most important men in her life, sleeping next to each other, you should take your child to his room, but they are so quiet that you prefer not to break the moment. Accommodate your child to be more comfortable and clothes.

- Good night sweetheart says quietly and kisses him in front of his son goodnight Arnold.

She would also like to kiss Arnold, despite his doubts by agreeing to give one more chance to marriage, can not deny herself what has always felt for him and less sleep so quietly watching, his features relaxed, despite the multiple bruises scattered over his face, and the cut on the lower lip I need a couple of stitches, also can not deny that she has always liked ... well not just for her, there were many to whom the same thing happened, remember angrily. Although no matter how much love you feel for him, he will never feel the same for her ... think gently stroking the cheek of Arnold, careful not to hurt and after Arnold also cover the covers and turn off the light, he leaves.

Arnold slowly opens his eyes, he was not asleep only had closed his eyes because the light bothered him and then when Helga came, felt the need to continue to concentrate on just the presence of his wife, who in some ways was so reassuring and then when stroked his cheek, he wanted to enjoy the moment.

Touch her cheek and stroke her record is a feeling in your mind that this caused him. He turns and watches the little Rick Sleep soundly, looking her reddish blond hair and removing hair from the front of the small, can not help but wonder who will be his father, will it be someone you know? ... Maybe time because sometimes it seems so familiar. 


	11. Chapter 11

- How are you with your book?

- Well ...

- I'm glad ... you know? I've been thinking that maybe, if you want I can fix one of the empty rooms for you to use as a studio.

- Why the offer?

- I thought I'd help you have your own space to work.

- Well ... okay, thanks.

- Perfect, I'll look into it now that I have these days off so I forced step.

In the office decided to give it a couple of days to recover to finish, after all they want to work at 100%, that's what he said when he insisted on going back, but he believes that is due to the fact that it does not look nothing much good and that would impact customers, but his battered appearance not improve that much in two days.

- But these days are for rest.

- I'm fine, and it hurts more when I'm not doing anything, I think at the time I focus more on the pain.

- Well, as you want but ... I thought you bother changing your house says surprised by the change in his attitude.

- It's our home and not bother me ... I regret having behaved as I did and I hope you'll forgive me for that but ... this house had become a sanctuary of memories, he used to torment car by choice and change that is very difficult but you are making it possible.

Strange, when she got there this type of communication and sincerity what I expected to get from him and now he feels is happening ... do not know how you feel but what if she is sure is that it feels like he imagined it would feel .

- So ... what do you think?

Arnold has done to fix the study, for which they chose one of the rooms on the ground floor and is showing Rick Helga and the result of their work.

- Well-answered Helga, while watching and walking around.

- I like Rick says, my favorite is the chair, I can sit there doing homework while Mom writes after saying this is dropped on the couch and do get a lot of dust, causing all cough and sneeze, including Booties shaking his head in disgust.

- I'm sorry, Arnold apologizes to stop coughing, the furniture has been stored for a long time and I guess I have filled with dust.

- You guess? - Helga asks wryly and looking upset.

- I'll help you clean but do not be angry with Dad.

- I'm not mad ... seriously.

- Well, says Rick calmer.

- Sorry about the furniture, the truth is a bit old but we can go slowly replacing them.

- It is also necessary to combine with my computer is old model, thanks, smiles at Arnold and he stares at him with a glare that bothers Helga, not because of an unpleasant way see the opposite.

- Tell me what it was Mom asks Rick, causing Arnold to focus on him and stop seeing Helga, she tells me many things but I want to know your version.

- Ok, but better not sat there, says the chair-room-let's start walking, and why you want to know my version?

- Well ... Mom tells me things I can not believe.

- Hey - calling her.

- Mom's the truth How do you make when you say that you be persecuted by extraterrestrial?

- It's true ... - Helga says with a wave of indignation.

Rick looks incredulous and shakes his head, amused at this Arnold laughs.

- Yes, it's true, there were alien spacecraft and all that, was when ...

- How was your day? - Arnold Helga question during dinner, today marks exactly one week of returning to work.

- Well, just that this week has been very heavy and I have a lot of work late, I actually had to bring work home, says with resignation.

- Mom can help, right?

- Well I ...

- Do not compromise your mom, Rick.

- No, it's okay I can help, I know nothing of law but surely I can help you, if you want ...

- Yes, thank you, I accept your help.

- So if you can work in the studio.

- I want to help! - Says Rick and barks-and booties Booties also wants to help Rick adds.

- Well so help will finish soon, says Arnold fun.

They work very animatedly, Helga is helpful, with transcribed many documents and fill himself would never end, and also the company that has very pleasant, good part of his companions soon give up and fall asleep, so Rick Arnold and Botitas carried to his room. Then come back to continue the work and suddenly find themselves talking to Helga the adventures of childhood and Rick occurrences, among other things. Until sleep overcomes Helga, shortly after he finishes the job. It is dawn, approaches her and look closely, strokes her cheek, as she did days earlier, her skin is so soft and wonders if his lips are the same and if another thought bends down and kisses softly, not to wake, to break up the look again.

- God! What about me? - Whispers and shakes his head, and better leads Helga to the room, picks her and when it comes to her room and put it on the bed, smiling at Helga dreams.

- Mantecado murmurs.

Wow, she is dreaming of desserts, well ... that's better than dreaming Arnold's father, thinks he, too bothered lately the idea that she thinks in that subject. Before leaving the room the last look and smile at her sleeping so peacefully, his dream must be good, maybe now this dream of cakes or chocolates.

A couple of hours later Helga awakens in his room but if I remember she fell asleep in the studio, will there become his sleepwalking?, No, that's not possible not eaten pork rinds, also has the strange feeling that something happened, something good but I could not say that he sighs and gets up to change and sleep more comfortable, maybe just to sleep a couple of hours but better to do it at home, and so once this list back to bed and not takes to fall back to sleep.

His dream was so pleasant that she fell asleep, now must hurry if you want to finish breakfast before you leave work Arnold.

- Good morning.

- Good morning Arnold-Helga answered without turning to look at him, because he is quite busy, no embardo can feel the eyes on her and that Arnold's uncomfortable, so it ends up burning-Auch! - Screams and accidentally pulled the pan to floor.

- What happened? - Ask him approaching her and causing it to turn toward him.

- I burned but nothing.

He takes her hand hurt to review it but suddenly stops paying attention to the burn and begins to caress her hand while watching intensely, Helga assumed that this is the way he looked at her a moment ago, when she was giving back, never before had looked so uncomfortable and yet something makes you feel warm inside.

- II ... - Helga does not know what to say, your brain has stopped working.

- Mom, what happened? - Rick makes his way to the kitchen, cutting the time and making her sharply away from Arnold.

- Nothing happened affection.

- Your mom burned-Arnold responds somewhat distressed.

- But it's nothing, I'm fine, really, do not worry-be ringing expects convincing because the truth is very nerve-Breakfast! - Says realizing that the pancake pan and finished in the soil and Booties and took advantage of the situation and he is already eating breakfast-good thing is that had just begun, says with resignation and even flushed it just happened to Arnold and he can not help thinking how nice it looks.

- Leave it, how about if we go to breakfast you were?

- Yes, I do want!

- But what about your job?, You'll be late Arnold.

- For a few minutes late and nothing happens also know a good place.

Helga looks funny the bustling movement that is around it, despite being as iceberg and that his son, who plays with other children, is part; Arnold watches her smile, likes to see her happy.

- What do you think the place Helga?

- It's nice, it was not before, right?

- No, it's new, has relatively recently opened.

Arnold looks sitting in front of him and suddenly occurs to him that it would be a good idea to take her to dinner at a place like Chez Paris.

- Hi Helga, - asks a man to get to their table-hi Arnold.

Helga looks at the strange feeling that it knows but does not know who he is.

- Hi-Arnold responds to the greeting-Brainy What?

- Brainy? I can not believe-stands and hugs him.

Seeing is a very pleasant surprise, as he is closely related to the memories of his childhood.

- Yes ... well, I regretfully say ... I heard you were here but did not know if it was true or was another rumor.

- It's true, he returned to marry Arnold interrupts me really irritated at seeing Helga so happy to reunite with his old school, he knew were never close friends then why is so happy to see him and hugs him well?

- Heard that too, congratulations and also hear what happened to you, I'm glad you're okay.

- Thanks ... and ... you do here? Did you come with your family? - Question Arnold dryly.

The attitude of Arnold Helga quite disconcerting.

- Well ... yes and no-answer Brainy.

- How? - Helga question.

- I own this place.

Had I known that and that she would get so happy to see I had not been there.

- Really?, So now you're all a businessman.

- Yeah, well ... actually I'm just a beginner, the real star of the business is my wife, I would like to know her but had to leave the city and will be out a few days.

Well at least you're married, but what Arnold thinks Helga think about Brainy's marital status? Arnold hopes his reaction, wants to know if the news that affects you Brainy is married, but can not tell because Rick appears on stage.

- Good morning.

- Good morning, are you ...? - Brainy asks curiously.

- Erick ... my son is.

Brainy looks alternately to mother and child, which bothers Helga but what disturbs is the way your friend looks to complete its analysis.

- Rick, he's Brainy-manages to say.

- Brainy is the same you told me about, Mom?

- Yes, it is ... is one of the friends who told you and now is the owner of this place.

- Wow, super-excitedly says this place is fun.

- Well-responds Brainy, aware of the glare of Arnold-I'm glad you like, oh, look! Here comes your breakfast and as I am very happy to see them, everything is courtesy of the house, and do not accept no for an answer, he adds anticipation intend to Helga.

- Okay ... thanks, she says.

- You're welcome ... now if you'll excuse me I have to keep working ... I'm glad to see them again ... until then he says and goes quickly because Arnold's eyes really bothers him.

- It was a very kind gesture Arnold is not it? - Says sitting next to his son in front of her husband.

- Yeah, right, responds ironically, was a voice she had long without listening and wondering who will be going. 


	12. Chapter 12

Days later ...

It is the first game that Rick will play before only practiced with Helga, was a child I used to be isolated but that has changed incredibly, looks excited and happy today, not a championship game or anything important but it really seems to enjoy the moment and Helga get to see it.

Rick turns to the stands constantly looking for Arnold, he'm going to play that day but has not yet reached and Helga expected to do so your child will not be disappointed with everything and that everything goes well until the back bench is occupied by a couple of women who recognize it.

- Is it, really?

- Yes, the daughter of Bob.

- Why are you here?

- Who knows, you might think that being married to someone like Arnold Shortman, has a right to be here.

- Speaking of which, is not it strange that marriage.

- Yes, to see how is that suddenly appeared and married?

- True, there is something fishy here ... I bet it is not even get along How to get along with a slut?

What do these women? What can not hear them?, Helga thinks his fists.

- Sorry for the delay, says Arnold sitting beside him but something came up at the office, how will? - Places his hand over hers and was about to whisper in his ear ignore them.

She turns to him silently asking if he had heard and he just smiles, his face now looks much better, the marks of the beatings have decreased considerably.

- DAD! - Rick shouts and waves from the field into the stands.

Arnold responds enthusiastically greeting.

- Did you hear? I call him Dad, says one of the women.

- I can not believe Who does he think that boy? - Answered the other.

Enough, Helga comic, has reached its limit, is about to get up but it prevents Arnold retaking his hand and giving it a little squeeze, she turns to him.

- Calm-it-whispers Come on son! - Shouts, causing a gasp at that annoying couple of women.

Helga is surprised, clearly what Arnold did was to silence these women but is much more surprised that Arnold has not released so it is she who withdraws his hand, he squints, hobby lately has peep his wife , likes to see her laugh, see her when listening attentively what Rick says, when a serious expression used to call attention to Rick, but that happens rarely happens, briefly like to see it at all times without her knowing, clear and that has helped him realize how wrong he was when he thought she was not pretty, it may not have the characteristics of women who tend to like but have something else, has value and personality that make her a woman the kind of beauty that can only give the character and life experiences, the kind of beauty that is not just the passage of time, a kind of beauty which he never paid attention but now has caused even jealous That was precisely what she felt when she met Brainy, at first it was not easy to accept but once he did also admit that Helga could for him is no longer the friend I was, let alone that the woman who I get to break into his lonely life and he thought he had a bad reputation for Arnold now it has a different meaning, gradually it has raised in him the desire to care for her as she does with it and want to be able to achieve happiness beside her and Rick. What he found means you have a problem, your problem is she has feelings for a woman who loves a man who is not him, it's a man who does not know the name, but that inevitably will always be present as a threat capable taking them (to Helga and Rick) anytime ... if only he'd realized before all the virtues that have now discovered Helga maybe things would be different ... maybe now this marriage would not be the product of a deal and he Rick's father would ... but unfortunately it did not ...

Arnold sighed loudly at the thought.

- What? - Helga asks quietly so as not to be heard by the annoying companions that sit behind it.

- Nothing, it seems that Helga was not satisfied with the response.

- Excuse me, she whispers and he does not understand why he apologizes.

After that spoke no more during the game, dedicated to encouraging Rick Arnold and Helga Botitas course were excellent club, and occasionally looks askance Arnold, thinking about the turn his life has taken due her.

The game ended, giving the win to the team and to celebrate Rick asked children to the park to play, so Shortman family is there.

- Why you asked forgiveness? - Question when they finally manage to have a little privacy so many people.

- For those women ... I mean, I have gone before and things like that are annoying him, so sorry.

- No need to apologize, yeah was somewhat uncomfortable but it was not your fault ... do you happen very often? - A view with concern.

- Well ... - if the truth but prefer not to care about that.

- I understand ... - I think very angry that she has to endure because of the rumors, but he gets angry that he suffered much yell at what was said about her.

- And I'm worried because I know Rick if he has heard this kind of thing she sighs and hopefully it stays that way.

- Do not think so ... well ... He has not said anything ... but if not ... if that changes ... I'm here to support that.

- Thank you, she says smiling sincerely.

- Helga ... I ... want to tell you this-it looks cute when she smiles well but suddenly feels embarrassed.

- Good night, someone interrupts.

- Oh ... Hi Silvia, goodnight.

- It is rare to see you out of the office, you are someone very dedicated to your work.

The woman who approached them is refined, very pretty and charming, just the kind of woman who likes Arnold, opposite to it, think Helga annoying.

- Well ... I'm with my family, she's my wife.

Hearing that the named, Helga makes feel something strange inside.

- Oh, I'm Silvia, pleased.

- Also, I'm Helga.

- I did not know you were married.

Yes, that Helga noticed the disappointment showed when Arnold presented.

- I knew your husband when he helped me in a suit I had, even if they had to pay.

- I see, says Helga in a tone of "as if I cared"

- Good night, greets Rick.

- Good night, is your son? - Arnold asks.

- If, called Rick.

- Hello, my name is Rick Silvia.

- Nice to meet Miss Rick says politely but note that she does not like much-Can we play some more?

- Just a little, because it's a little late-responding Arnold, Helga truth though almost be said that already, and want to leave and get away from this Silvia.

- Well, excuse, says Rick and Botitas to march with a group of children.

- It looks like you.

Helga holds his breath and hopes Arnold's reaction, but he just smiles.

Should be consistent with this reaction is not it? but it is not why are you smiling? It should not smile at this woman, Helga almost grinds his teeth.

- And it is also very polite Silvia-continuous.

- Well that's thanks to her mom, the merit is all hers.

It will say something to Helga but seeing his best expression stays quiet.

- Well ... I have to go, bye.

- Goodbye.

- Goodbye.

- Why do not you tell about Rick? - Helga asks quietly once Silvia goes.

- For to me is my son Rick, and sometimes also reminds me of my You sure that is not mine? - He says jokingly.

- What?

- Yes, I know that was a joke in bad taste, sorry Why do not we sit there to watch Rick? - Says and takes her hand starting to walk, while Helga's heart beating a mile a minute not that Arnold has taken her hand, because I already did quite often lately, but the concern about what Arnold had to say about Rick, he said it was a joke but how long it would take to realize that is the truth.

In the days following the furtive glances increased, as the friction of "accidental" hand and Arnold times when seeks the company of Helga, this is a tense situation that has both. Helga is facing one that never met Arnold, one that only saw when he was with one of the girls he liked but she is sure that if it behaves well now because she does not like it, it must be by the agreement reached but ... would be nice if this was not the reason but must stop dreaming and be realistic romantically ... will never again be a dreamer. For Arnold things are different, he is facing the growing desire and feelings for Helga takes more strength every day, so that sometimes becomes unbearable but needs to feel her close by and can not help but find a way to get it, as today slipped away from work, taking advantage that a meeting for which it was not required, and goes home to spend time at home.

The day has been heavy for Helga, never imagined that going to school to carry the transfer documents and arranging Rick registration would be so upset, and is apparently the administrative staff had heard the rumors about her and being answering the questions of the secretaries on data made him Rick, everyone in the office were paying too much attention to her responses, especially in what was the name of the father, and though Helga was always prepared to be told what or approach it was not for people to look, as they looked at her son. He was about to leave without completing the registration when it was Mr. Simmons, his former teacher and school principal now, to save the situation. It was nice meeting him, he invited them to his office and it was he who completed the questionnaire, without double questions, and talked very pleasantly told Helga several good things about Rick, to leave there was very grateful to him. But now that he must hurry home to finish the chores and food, but as often happens, when one has more so more quickly interrupted.

- I'm coming! - Helga screams somewhat annoying to the person who knocks on the door, as she goes to open-right? that's what ...

- Hello Helga.

- Brainy ... hello.

- I hope not to bother.

- No, of course not-lying-passes.

- Well I just came to bring this to the small Erickson once they are in the room shows a box in her hand-a toy that we will give as part of a promotion, we arrived yesterday and I thought your child would like.

- Thank you, I will look for you to give.

Before she leaves he stops holding her arm, causing him to turn to look at him.

- You know you can count on with me no matter what right? - The loose but remain face to face.

When you look into his eyes Helga understands referred.

- How did you know ...?

- You were the shadow of Arnold but I was yours, did you forget?

- No.

- When you left so suddenly suspected that something was going on, how is that you were leaving Arnold when he was walking away from your chance, when he was alone and shattered after the departure of Lila?

Helga looks toward the stairs, making sure that your child is not going to look and listen.

- Then there were all those rumors about you-I-Brainy continues explaining how he was responsible Phoebe belie not, I for one did not think any even when they said you left while pregnant and had a child, how would to believe? If you knew how much you loved Arnold and that if it was with you had not been with anyone else and he, in turn, could not betray Lila, so how could it be? ...

All these statements Helga surprise, is it so well known?

- ... But today ... I saw ... I saw your son who looked ... and I understood everything, I understood why you and Lila disappeared at the same time and it never ended rumors ... was because that way the truth proteg as the origin of your child right?

- Yes, it is, but please do not tell anyone please.

- Do you really think I could? I have kept that from kindergarten the secret of your feelings for Arnold ... I would never betray you ... but like I said, I want you to know you can count on me for anything.

- Thank you, truly grateful says while taking his hand that does not carry the toy and smiling.

- Good afternoon, listening to the voice of Arnold dry.

- Hey Arnold-greets Brainy, letting go of Helga.

- Brainy came to bring a toy to Rick says nervously wondering how long he had been there and if I hear Arnold his conversation-I for him to give it to him.

- No, I'm not like to leave the business alone, deliver you please, 'said handing her the box.

- Well I'll take it now, so long and thanks Brainy-and hastily withdrew, the eye can not stand having her husband at the time, is an angry look, maybe if heard and know the truth.

- Well Arnold, we Brainy says.

Arnold does not respond, it accompanies the trip out and the two, Arnold slams the door.

- I hope you do not make a habit come visit my wife when I'm not-my wife looking emphasizes Brainy in a way that if looks could kill him and would not be alive.

- Of course not, I'm sorry if you liked my visit.

- Not that, I just do not want this to cause to speak ill of her, for her sake and yours because I do not think your wife pleases hear that kind of talk.

- I never thought of that, but do not worry not happen again ... goodbye.

He leaves behind him feeling even in the glare of Arnold and Helga wonders whether that idea has finally achieved his greatest dream, because in the eyes of a connoisseur like him, Arnold loves another reason why it would behave someone in a way so possessive? Be glad for her friend and rejoices in it, because he realized he was to spare the life of Helga and retired early, followed with his life and found a woman who loves him. Look at the ring on his finger and remember the sweet face of his wife and with that image in mind keeps walking without looking back.

Helga after giving the gift to Rick, Arnold seeks and finds him in his room.

- And ... Why are you here? - Helga asked cautiously.

- What? Do you mind? - Cut and dry answer.

- No, it's just that I wanted to know if you're going to stay and eat with us.

- No, I just came for a few documents that forget-teaches the folder that brings in hand-and I have, I'm going.

Lies precisely why went home to be with his family but seeing Brainy and the situation in which he found them, so full of anger.

- D-according-Arnold mentions nothing of what she and Brainy talked, then maybe not heard this but why so angry? - Click me for dinner?

- No, thanks, I have work so I do not get there early, goodbye. 


	13. Chapter 13

The hassle of Arnold does not disappear even when focusing on your work, you need to talk to someone who already has luck, so talk to Gerald and to be left after work to discuss.

Get to the bar at the left of being a few minutes late and Gerald already waiting there.

- I feel old, I was late, before Arnold talk, Gerald says this with irony.

- You're right, I'm sorry but I have a lot of backlog.

- Is that or are doing time for not coming home? - Jokes but seeing that Arnold does not deny it, so it adds that ...

- Look who we have here! - Interrupt the talk two subjects, who immediately recognized Gerald and Arnold are Sid and Stinky, his former schoolmates, who surprise them! - Says Sid

- True, they are not seen very often in these parts-continuous Stinky, auto inviting and sitting at the same table with them.

What they say in full truth, Arnold never liked this kind of places, not even used to drinking.

- Well ... I think Stinky Gerald gives no permission its tamer-Sid speaks with his mouth full of snacks.

- Ah ... but Sid, do not forget that Gerald is not alone-chained by the way they drag the words to speak it shows up carrying several drinks.

- Right ... Arnold you marry Helga just right?

- If-responds trying to get away from Sid and his alcoholic breath.

- And tell us how does it feel to be married to Helga G. Pataki? It must be very exciting ...

- Right-Sid-Stinky seconds him but apparently also dangerous-I heard you beat her face says what happened you fought with some sort because of your little woman? Because you need to have many admirers, is that they say it's very sexy and very experienced ... must be great in bed ...

Arnold felt her blood boil, want to hit someone and is about to do so when Gerald realizes his intentions.

- Arnold ... - Gerald talks to him and gives him a look of "do not get in trouble," so Arnold snorts and stands ready to leave the place, Gerald had paid the drink order and also rises.

- What now? Why the rush? - Innocently asks the drunk Stinky.

- What about Arnold? Do you remember what you have at home and you will meet with your hot wife? - Sid mocking question

Enough, Arnold can not contain himself any longer and attacks his former teammate.

- Dude, you're lucky I did not call police and arming a scandal-Gerald says while walking down a lonely street What would you do if that happened?

- I did not think ero is annoying me so much what they said ... but not go telling anyone about this okay?

- Well but were drunk, and you should ignore them and ...

- Yes, but I could not ... is that ... even though I initially believed in such things said of it now that none of this can be true and the biggest proof is Rick, a child growing up in an environment as the rumors say it could not be as he is ... and I feel so guilty about it.

- Well, then if you know those things are not true, why bother?

- Because I can not bear to speak well of it, that the damage that way and although Helga has faced so far well that will not support if the rumors reach Rick damage so far has not happened but if this continues, and she will suffer much.

- I see ... When did you realize how you feel about her?

- I have not yet clear how I feel-stop at a deserted bus stop and Arnold dropped, and as defeated sigh, on the bench of this-but ...

- If you feel something for her ... well ... can not believe what I'm about to say but ... - sits next to Arnold, I'm happy for you, man you've never been the type of person who can live alone ... although I have to admit I never thought of Helga as a potential partner for you.

- Believe me I do not imagine something like that ... well, if I did but it was nice to remember, says while she dreamed of being married, but not unpleasant sighs again.

- Well ... But then why do not you get home? I think not bother her.

- You're right, I do not mind seeing it, quite the opposite but if I get home is by Brainy.

- Brainy, which has to do it?

Arnold tells him what happened.

- So? - ?Ask Gerald to finish the story.

- How to "and"? ... Brainy may be the father of Rick.

- You really think that?

- Sure.

- I find it hard to believe that, especially because he knows that Helga is not the biological mother of Rick and the safest thing is that Rick's father is not among their acquaintances but that can not tell Arnold because he promised Phoebe.

- Well, I did not, she still loves Rick's father and therefore acted as Helga acted against Brainy.

- No way are you sure? - Says totally surprised.

Helga was never pregnant and therefore had nothing to do with Rick's father ... so he can not love you?

- If, Helga recently confessed to me that is still loving Why so surprised?

- Well ... well ... I can not believe that she continues to love the man who abandoned her and left her alone to deal with pregnancy and child-rearing invent achieved in the last minute.

- Believe it, she defended him when I called him jerk.

This keeps getting weirder, if that Helga said sincerely, then ... who could be that guy?, Think Gerald had no idea that Helga was so in love with someone to care for your child and still love him though of all he had been through, now you are sure that your wife is right and Helga's completely different from what everyone thinks it is.

- Even so old, I do not think this man is Brainy, by God, we speak of Brainy, Helga and he never got along as I remember ... I think what happens is that you're jealous.

- I do not ... you're right, I can not deny she sighs.

A quite amused that Gerald should not but it's true, I had never seen him like his friend, Arnold never given for being jealous.

- As I said, I do not think Brainy is Rick's father, so do not think you should feel that way.

- Maybe, but ... is that ... if not someone else's Brainy and that someone else might appear one day, and then it is more likely that Helga would not hesitate to go with him, taking Rick course and ...

- And you'd stay just-completed her friend feels bad about everything that Arnold had to go to reach lake and fear-but you know, the one who dares, wins ... maybe not still in love Helga such, just want to believe that old ... best I can advise is to talk to her.

- That is good advice-sighs.

- Well, now says rising home.

- No, this ... could go to another bar?

- Are you still not wanting to go home?

- Well ... is that you had seen with Brainy.

- Ok ... let's go old gets up and starts walking.

Arnold comes home very late and the only light we see is burning in the study of Helga, going to the studio, the door is open and sees Helga sitting on the couch, reading a book, is waiting and does feel good to know this.

- Helga ...

Helga does not take off from the book.

- ... I was with Gerald ... sorry if you worry.

- I was not worried and ... and I was waiting right?, Was working on my book.

- With the computer turned off and reading a book?

- Well ... yes ... sometimes work well and you make it clear that I was not worried and was hoping you okay? - If she was worried but now is rather upset with him.

- What if I'd be waiting Brainy, right?

- I do not understand your question as I finished, and I have dreams, I'm ... good night-stands up from his chair and moves toward the door but Arnold is blocking the way.

- Brainy is the father of Rick?

- What?

- Is Brainy Rick's father, the man she still love him?

- No! Where do you get that?

- Perhaps what you wore cheerful with just him or the situation in which they were when I arrived.

- If I was glad to see him because he is my friend ...

- Yes of course, I remember that you had never seen a great friendship.

- And how would you do and why? You were always aware of any fool with pretty face that you put in front of you could not see anything else.

- That's not true ...

- Sure it is, I can tell you names but if you wanna go years ago, if you still have that habit What about Silvia?

- What about her?

- Helped me with a lawsuit if I did not have money - arremeda Silvia sweet tone-ay please!, it is exactly your type, you helped because you like.

- That was years ago, when I started working, now ... - is silent.

- Now what?

- Nothing.

- I do not want to argue anymore, not in the mood ... says goodnight and leaves the study.

Arnold sees her leave and is criticized for what happened, was I supposed to talk to her civilly, promised he would not do such things again and failed but was hurt that she was not expecting.

Helga feels awful when you should be happy, Arnold and he said nothing of his conversation with Brainy, so I was confident that I hear nothing but end the day with a discussion was not what I wanted but could not contain himself, was very upset with him, is about to open the door of his room but Arnold stops him, taking his hand that is by turning the knob.

- Helga hold your hand makes you turn to face him, I'm sorry, whispers and a bit about her, you can not see very well because of the darkness of the place-it was not my intention to discuss ...

- Mine either ...

- I'm sorry I asked you to ... well you know ... if you will not tell me who he is ... I get it but ...

- Not Brainy ... he's just my friend ... today was just thanking him because he came to offer his support and he said he had never believed the rumors about me.

- Something I did not do it?

- I ... I'm not reproaching you ...

- Well, you should ...-sighs-you ...

- What?

Is much closer to her and does support the hand he holds in his chest; Helga does not know how to react to this.

- Not that I like Silvia ... is you, after saying this he spends his free hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him and kisses her.

Sighs ... Arnold Helga kissed her, she thinks her lips touching and remembering the feel of his lips against hers Arnold, this time it was he who initiated the kiss and not only that, he also said that she likes ... can not believe, nor can believe that once the kiss ended she fled and went immediately to his room Crimeny! ... should open the door to the room instead of staying recharged it but his legs refused to hold even as they should and your heart beats too hard, this busy and can even bet that is completely flushed. And it was not at all shy kiss on the contrary, he even short of breath, so maybe now breathe so fast ... it was like the kiss that promise fairy tales, no, it was the kiss chaste and sweet it is supposed that the prince first kisses his princess and of course she did not mind if the kiss was as it was, but regrets that he has taken by surprise and did not give him a chance to react appropriately to kiss ... and now that I think rather that can think, if anything can bother about the kiss is perceived liquor Arnold's lips ... clearly had drunk ... what if it was why did so? ... is very likely, sighs and thinks that may be a good title for a poem "liqueur flavored kisses" or something like that in any case it is better than "I kissed a drunk" ... there is no point going out and confronting Arnold, is more maybe it's not even there, better sleep or try to sleep.

Arnold does not understand why she almost fled from him ... well, maybe if you understand, maybe he will kiss the bother ... should be clear that, why would he please him kiss her when she loves is to other? Ray! ... And last but not least is the way in which the kiss, what could not be less passionate?, Of course he could not, at this point the truth like that contained both Helga is not very feasible , but by her reaction, that kiss did not enthusiasm for anything. Recharge the front door and sighs, should apologize, is about to open the door but stops ... maybe she does not even want to see it now, thanks to the darkness he could not even see his face ... what if it was repulsive? How will he deal with something like that? It is not easy to face rejection ... it's best to get some rest and gather strength for what lies ahead ... but it is more likely than not to rest at all.

- Good evening Helga whispers at the door and goes to her room. 


	14. Chapter 14

Arnold did not sleep around, as he entered his bedroom was a constant struggle to go or not to seek to Helga and ask what was it that went wrong? but did not decide and finally dawned without him decide, well ... not to look but see it anyway.

- Good morning Arnold-greets her as he enters the kitchen, trying to sound cheerful and normal but spent a terrible night, thank God that she would never have noticed a lot of sleepless nights.

Arnold quickly realizes that she has no appearance of having had such a bad night like that and not know what to think, maybe it means that that kiss did not even care that she was indifferent to and if so would not it be worse? , you need to know ...

- About what happened yesterday ...

- Do not worry, it does not matter, because it feared, he is sorry for what happened, forget about it okay? - Says with a smile, does not appear discouraged-no more about that.

- Okay, so she did not mind, can not be, it means that he is indifferent.

It has been almost two weeks, and have not returned to talk about the kiss and Arnold were terrible moments, and very frustrating, not a single day passes where you do not regret having been so impulsive and have changed things between them is that Helga shows too friendly with him, so much that reminds Lila attitude, cheerful and always correct, and that it despairs because Helga not, she hates that attitude and can not remember why which worshiped before such behavior. Want to see the full of contrasts Helga, Helga authentic and refreshing ... so talk to her and let you know how she wants to be, that is, the agreement was that they would be friends, that's why she agreed to stay with him and his reaction obviously all she wants is that, just wants to be friends ... so I will settle for being your friend, it will be difficult but if you need to be near her, he will.

- Arnold Sorry but it's late and I get up early-morning Helga smiling answer the question asked Arnold if they could talk.

- Helga ... I really need to talk to you, obstructing your path to the exit, had come to his studio to look for it and do not intend to miss it this time.

- Ok ... - says without losing the friendly attitude and that exasperates Arnold-What?

- I know you said you do not want to talk about this but I need you to know I'm sorry, I'm sorry about what happened and ...

- I know ... - loses his smile I knew you were going to feel bad about it but do not worry I understand ... after all were drunk ...

- How?

- Sure ... why you said you liked me and kissed me ... why because you had too much to drink.

- Just drank a drink, I was not drunk ...

- So ...?

- What I said and did was something I really wanted to do for a while ...

- Arnold ... - Helga can not believe what you hear and do not even dare to look at it, if you do discover that he fears lie.

- Si-Why not look? ... Both dislike confession just give? Does it bother you to know that she likes? - And I'm sorry I bothered ... you dislike it ... and ... I just want to ...

- I dislike ... - says in a whisper, as he still speaks and nearly Arnold but he does not listen.

- ... Be friends ... do not ... you ... kiss you upset? - Question surprised and expectant response.

Helga keeps his head down and his hands twisted nervously feels ridiculous, why now may not be as it is in almost everything?, Adventurous and daring, why when it comes to Arnold always feel this way? ... so exposed and insecure, as if it were still the little girl before going to his first day of school was an innocent Alago that completely change your life ...

I lack the words and all I can do is shake my head, not daring even to look up, you can only see the feet of Arnold approaching her ...

Arnold can not believe it, perhaps Helga still loves another but is indifferent or hate it, that's something, perhaps not very significant but it is something I can start, he now knows that what he feels for her is more than just a sweetheart and although still not sure whether what he feels for her is love, if you are sure you do not like the fact that Helga consider another so going to strive for it is no longer so.

He approaches her slowly, hoping not shy away ... and he does ... he takes his face with both hands making it look and kiss ... a kiss is different from the previous, more delicate and soft but is only the first of many that are becoming more demanding, more passionate, but Arnold is happy because she refuses, this happiness does not last long because Helga abruptly departs from it.

- I'm sorry ... but ... I ...

- I see, do not forget that Helga loves him but Rick's father and the fact that she does not reject it completely, does not mean you accept it from the overnight and will take a giant step in their relationship so easily-you need time.

- Well ...

- I ... wait ...

After that night, things are back the way they were and what had already become customary for them new routines are added when Helga and Arnold are alone advantage to discuss the moments lived together or separately, sometimes, even, she works on her book and accompanying him, kissing sometimes make their appearance but happens sporadically and although Arnold wish it were more often, Helga told to give it time and you accomplish this is costing too much.

- Helga, I'm glad you visit me in my work but ... there is a courtesy right? -

- Well ... Phoebe ...

- What about Rick?

- In your training.

- Oh, so what? ... I'm listening.

Helga tells what happened lately.

- Sorry to bother you with my problems ... but again ... not to do.

- What do you mean?

- Well ... What if Arnold wants more than kissing occasionally? If you want something more?

- I think the question should be, How about you, you want something more happen?

- Well ... - blushes-Crimeny! - Sighs-he never loved me and I do not expect to do but look at me ... quebr ndome head and ready for anything ... I have no dignity, right?

- What you have is a lot of love, you love it since I have memory, helped him in everything he could, even you sacrificed in order to keep her son, now want him to take this step is standard.

- Maybe ... but ... as much as you want to be with him ... I can not reveal my secret ... mean ... I should get rid of "that detail" while she sighs heavily.

That comment makes Phoebe laugh, obviously "that detail" is her virginity but Helga is too painful to talk about those things.

- Well ... you had your opportunity to do so.

- Yes-sighs-if only I had not met anyone as dunce ...

- Do not lie, you had not met Helga, and know that not only was the fact that Arnold continued love Rick but became his priority, Helga is other people who might not have an affair and turn the page, it's all feelings.

- Well let me pretend-sighs-what do I do? ... Say ... frankly ... I'm not made of stone and not think I can hold out much ... why I can not be one of those virtuous heroines who protect her virtue with his life? ... - makes dramatic gestures and Phoebe laughs again-hopefully it less ... less ...

- Passionate?

- Well ... what if I do? - Fly to ask

- Why do not you turn to an expert? - Says Phoebe.

- What do you mean?

- A we could go see my gynecologist, is very professional and discreet, maybe she can give you a solution to your dilemma.

- Yes, that's a great idea, says excitedly could we go now? ... Not that I have slowly but ... still needs to finish training and Rick could use the time.

- Ok-shakes his head with amused attitude but hopefully I can meet us without an appointment.

- Hello Maggie.

- Mrs. Johanssen, good afternoon.

- I know I have an appointment but not able to see the doctor.

- Sorry but no.

- Oh, so when?

- Three weeks.

- WHAT?! - Helga screams-forgiveness-apologizes when he realizes he shouted.

- Well ... is that the doctor had to get out ... but I can make an appointment with another gynecologist here.

- Ehhhh ... no, best hope.

- Yes, I understand this is happening, all prefer to wait for the doctor.

Three weeks is a long time ... that ... good for her at least it is but there's nothing I can do ... just wait and not be tempted.

That night ...

They're starting to dinner, just waiting for Rick.

- Are you okay? - Arnold Helga asked, looking at her with concern from his place beside her.

- S-si.

- Are you sure? So what did you do today at the medical center?

How did you know he was there?

- How do you know? Oh no ... I'm inmiscuida a new rumor?

- No, just a secretary ... I know you saw me out of there and I said, is everything.

- Thank-sighs relieved not to be part of another gossip-Do I know you?

- But I do not think she knows you because he was in the civil register the day of the wedding. But do not change the subject, what were you doing there?, Were you because you're sick?

- No, no, just went with Phoebs-preferred to omit the fact that her friend was there to accompany her, but prefers to tell half-truths to outright lies, detests trick ... yet again.

- Are you sick?

- No, it was only a matter of routine.

- I'm glad that everything is okay but ... something was happening if you'd tell me right? - Takes her hand.

- If- if I can , added mentally.

Arnold was really worried, alarming many things went through his mind, perhaps not have been so but do not want Rick to Helga or something happening because although she's even agreed to stay away from things to him, things he not control, like when their grandparents died but he will not think about that.

He did not know when it was that came so close to it, or when he began to kiss her, awoke from his trance when the little voice of Rick brought to reality.

It seems ridiculous but this new phase in their relationship has remained hidden for Rick, not willingly, of course, but it has been and now both adults feel uncomfortable.

- Rick ... this ... - Arnold stutters.

Rick just takes its place at the table in front of her mom and watches; Helga feels flushed has never been in his life.

- I had taken ...

- How? - Says Helga.

- They must kiss the day of the wedding and did not and in all that time had not already been kissed ... slow ... and dinner?, I have hungry ...

- Yeah, sure, Helga gets up to go for dinner.

Rick Arnold nods to go near him.

- My mom is very pretty right? - Whispers in his ear.

- If well-responds, in a whisper.

- Do you love her?

- Yes ... - and it's true there is no doubt that what you feel is love, it is as if suddenly Rick's question would have made the band was falling in his eyes and let him see the reality now knows he loves Helga and is completely at the mercy of a woman who does not love him, but do not tell, let me do it my right?

- How much is secretean you two?

- Nothing, mom guy stuff.

Even takes 5 days to complete the three-week waiting Helga, days she looks forward pass, for now this is the day Arnold and free him, Rick and booties are out, and hopefully that are exempt for a good while longer because the person at the door has an expression on his face that just means you are not there for a social call.

- What do you want now Bob? - Question her as her father enters the house and goes to the room.

Arnold saw his father addressing Sunset Arms, so she left Rick and Botitas playing outside with other children and went home, and upon entering was glad I did because Bob hears the cries echoing in the house.

- WHAT HAS GONE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!

- What do you mean? - Helga is confused by the attitude of his father f rica.

- At that despite everything I did to prevent future in-laws finally Olga learned everything and canceled the wedding.

- What? - Question she choked.

- What is going on here? - Arnold question entering the room.

- Spend it again I regret to have this either as a daughter.

- Do not talk like that.

- Do you know? Since you came to see me some time, I wonder what have you done to your side boy?, What if you already offered to you as well as to many others? - Says mockingly.

- Out of my house is very angry and Helga may notice as struggle for control-o ...

- Arnold ... - placed a hand on his arm.

- I have reason right? ...

- You have no right to come here and talk like that to my wife .

- He has no right to talk to me like you are your kid, or think that I will allow also remember that you still have a debt with me.

- I know and do not worry I braze my debt but that fact will not allow to try and Helga, is his daughter, by God.

- And you think I like? Obviously you if you like to be your wife because you have not missed this shack but that was your choice, mine is not to call her daughter.

- Get out.

After he left his father Arnold even took a couple of minutes to calm down, at least enough to talk to his wife, who is visibly shaken and sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

- Helga ...

She does not answer.

- Helga talk-back and sits down lada, taking one of his hands-are you okay? - Gives it a little squeeze.

She nods but seems like I was in shock and Arnold hugs her and she gets hug.

- Quiet, Rick is out ... but if you could come and go and will worry.

- You're right, it feels like it takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

- Do not worry, I'm sure everything will work out, you'll see that everything will be all right, says while you stroke his back, trying to comfort her.

All day Helga was taciturn, though he seemed to try hard not to be so, was chatting and smiling as ever but it was a genuine smile, even went to the studio as usual, so Arnold will find her in her room to talk to it.

- How are you?

- Well-answered her back.

- Do not think about it-is but Helga, while turning away, away - Helga, you should not let what your father told you affect you.

- What does not affect me? - Turns to him, letting him see in his face the pain you feel-ruin Olga plans ... not feeling well so I thought-and it is true in fact When she was about to leave Arnold thought that what happened to his sister was his problem, which was wrong.

- But it's not your fault.

- Still ... Bob blames me and I'm sure Olga will too ...

- You know Bob, you know how it is, I thought you'd be used to his outbursts.

- It's my father and yet, that we have never gotten along and that should already be accustomed to his rudeness ... still aching ... I can not be the daughter that he wanted ...

- Helga ... - Arnold Helga never imagined that it felt about Bob, she has always been so strong and never seen her so vulnerable that squeezes you feel something inside.

- Also ... what was it all that you owe?

- No ... it was nothing ...

- Arnold ...

- * Sigh * I returned the money he gave me and said he would pay what he had spent.

- Why did you do that?

- Because I did not believe that the money right, because since I accepted it was wrong and did not want that to be part of our marriage ... our family.

- Why did not you tell me?

- Because ...

- And the search for your parents?

- No more searching.

- But you can not do that.

- That's why I did not tell you about-and this time it is not far-knew that would not agree but I made my decision and do not regret, puts his hands on her shoulders and then slide them down her arms and link their fingers with hers.

- Arnold ... - that caress the skin makes it erice and something inside him shudder, almost sigh-making is that you should not have, are your parents ... your family ... should not have.

- My family is you, Rick and you ... - the kiss-you ... are ... most ... important ... to me, says between kisses.

And suddenly no longer enough kisses, usually before reaching this point either of curbs and not let this progress but this time neither wants to oppose his wishes. Arnold has forgotten his intention to give her time to her and Helga that has a secret to protect, at the moment all that is irrelevant ... common sense has left the ... 


	15. Chapter 15

Helga never imagined be in that situation as embarrassing and complicated, cornered remains motionless and at one end of the bed, covering her nakedness with the sheets, while the explanation has to give his life harder to Arnold, who is seated at the opposite side of the bed, his back and also partially covered by the sheets, and in silence, trying to understand and absorb what has just discovered.

- I ... she ... - Helga Lila can not say the name gets stuck in the throat and can not pronounce it, and she did not want him ... and I convinced her to do it and give it to me at birth ... I ... I should tell you but ... I do not want to separate from that ... no ... I could not stand ... is my son ...

- All this time you've endured so much trouble to take care of him, but ...

- Not that I'm her mother struggling to keep her full voice that will not break.

- No, I would not say that, she turns going to say that you went through so much trouble without you having to do it ... because what you have done is not worth as payment gossip and the scorn of others ... Rick is a great guy and it is thanks to you ...

Arnold's is praising but surely soon as you know the truth completely and will not.

- Arnold ... is that ... you ... do not understand ... - says desperately.

Arnold comes over and hugs her.

- Of course I understand, you are afraid, do not want this to be known, and I assure you, do not worry, I will not say anything ... from now share your secret ... and no matter what ... you will be the mother of Rick and ... I I will be your father ...

Must tell you, it's time but can not and instead clings to Arnold, and fight back the tears that threaten to leave, he embraces harder and gently caressing her back.

- Now I understand ... I understand why so many evasive when talking about pregnancy, childbirth and all that ... and I thought Rick only resembled his father ... and that ... what you said Rick's father is separated a bit from it and with one hand makes the face lift, but it's hug-you said to not only make you more questions, right? Because ... if you meet the ma ... tell the woman that I give you Rick until after you left Hillwood could not have known the man-he is drawing their own conclusions, she should tell him he's wrong, so ... right? - not really love , in complete silence in your mind and for himself, and without waiting for her response, again with both arms round it and bring it closer to kiss him ... is happy because it has more possibilities than we thought to get her it is concerned, although she does not love, it is clear that what is happening and although neither hates so soon what she feels for him is strictly platonic and purely physical to start somewhere ... and will not pay.

Later Arnold Helga awakens and looks at sleeping in his arms, has several emotions within him, has a bittersweet feeling because I wish that sometime Helga told him she loved him but obviously it was not, but what just to occur remains special and not for the fact that it was the first but by the simple fact that it happened and now their relationship has progressed to another level, but it also feels guilty for what happened but how who treated her when she reappeared in his life, as he attacked, and actually felt guilty from before but now that feeling has increased, or think that this whole act towards it was mostly by their fears; thank God Helga had the courage that he would not be missed and left, and gave him a second chance, think while embracing more firmly to Helga, a second chance is not going to miss.

This dawning and reawakens Arnold, Helga is still asleep and he takes the opportunity to look at her, unable to resist strokes her face and touch that makes her wake. The immediate reaction is to push Arnold Helga but he does not let go, just woke Helga and is stunned but quickly clears your mind and remember what happened, because Arnold is there and because she is in his arms, and that makes blush excessively.

- Do not bother you thought you see me, says Arnold.

- Not that murmurs, hiding in his chest.

- Glad to hear it, that means they may not bother to wake me every day.

- How? - Questions confused, looking up at him.

- Well ... I thought maybe I could move into this room ... if you agree, of course ... What? Do you agree?

- If ... if ... you ... want.

- Well-said with a smile, for a moment she feared not accept-and that is going to be so may leave my room to Rick, I had a great time there and I think he will too ... Helga ... I would like to life you deserve-speaking earnestly though ... I fear that may not be as soon as I have wanted ... even debt with Bob but I will, I promise.

- Arnold ... as soon as I pay for the book I could help and maybe you can restart the search for your parents.

- Thanks ... - says frankly shocked by the offer, but that money is yours and Rick as well ... and once I managed to raise the issue and will do so do not worry about that.

Helga snuggles closer to him, even he can not believe the turn his life has taken, always ... not only in regards to Arnold but practically in all, had to make do with so little that now is happy ... but ... their happiness would be complete if he loved her but can not deceive ... that will not happen ... well already accustomed to their reality and has learned to accept it and live with it, and know that your reality is that you can not ask for more than that but neither thinks now exposed and suffer rejection, so even if it costs too much not to tell that she loves Arnold, shut up his feelings.

During the day, taking advantage of the training Rick, Phoebe meets Helga.

- So I do not need to make an appointment with my gynecologist? - Is surprised with what you just said Helga but not worried because her friend's face reflects not grief or anything that could have been caused by a bad reaction Arnold, embarrassment and discomfort rather, it means that nothing bad happened.

- No, no-answer flushed.

- So how was it?

- Phoebe! ... That's private ... I will not tell.

- Come on, you always tell me everything.

- Yes, but ... but ... I ...

Phoebe laughs, enjoys seeing her suffer like that, have fun but if the suffering of her friend was different also their reaction would have been different and would not be laughing rather be putting in place a certain blond.

- Oh, Helga ... I did not mean to tell me "it", I wondered how it was that Arnold reacted to even realize that you ... were a virgin, what explanation you give him?

- Well ... - tells what was said.

- Did not you tell the truth?

- Do not leave me.

- Ahhh ... I see, you sly glances blush does more to Helga.

- Phoebe!

- Well now, I calm but what you gonna do, you gonna tell him? or plan to leave things as they are.

- I do not know sighs.

Three days later ...

Helga is very surprised by a visit from his sister, now sits in the courtroom before her and does not know what to say, because Bob is right ... ruined his life.

- I would have come earlier but could not.

- I am Olga, my fault you ...

- Not true, I imagined what Dad came to tell and as you said, and I'm very angry with him, he had no right to do that because it's not your fault, the fault lies with those malicious individuals to they like to speak ill of others, whether or not certain things ...

It is the first time in his life that has been so angry Helga her older sister and is frankly surprised, but what's more surprising is the fact that she is not angry with her for ruining her wedding plans, but with Bob by having blamed for that.

- ... Helga ... - says he took him with both hands of his sister and going to be the same as always-Olga and I admire you very much, you were able to take on everything and everyone just to have your child and what you get forward your own, you've always been a very strong person and we have decided to follow your example.

- What do you mean? - Asked unassimilated even told by his sister, he had no idea that his sister thought well of it, after all is Olga who should be admired, not her, not Helga G. Pataki.

- Albert and I decided that even though his family is opposed we're married.

- Really?

- Yes, and of course you must be at the ceremony.

- Are you sure? Maybe your future husband does not want me there?

- Albert is a wonderful man, I've talked a lot about my baby sister and has the same opinion as me about you is dying to meet more and obviously you want to see at the wedding.

- Thank you and I'm so happy for both but I still think you should not be going through this, I thought everything was under control, seriously, I had no problems with that of gossip, well not many.

- I told you, everything is the fault of malicious people, but I do not worry about it, okay? I do not want you to feel bad, and something good came out of this right?

- What?

- You no longer need you to continue married, remember the attitude of your husband on the day of the wedding, says shuddering.

- Arnold is not bad, it's just ... I guess marriage took him by surprise, like me ... well ... is an excellent father to Rick ...

Olga looks hesitant because he does not know whether or not to believe him.

- Olga, he returned the money to Bob.

- Really?

- Helga! Rick! I'm home!

You hear the voice of Arnold and moments later appears in the doorway of the room with a bouquet of flowers in hand, this is part of its strategy to conquer Helga, right must have been devoted to it a little earlier but never too late , especially if the objective pursued is to get an "I love you" from the lips of his wife, which obviously has not so far past.

- Oh ... Hi Olga.

- Hello.

- How are Helga? - Question concerned fearing that Olga's visit is affecting.

Olga to see how Arnold Helga looks and vice versa realizes that not to worry and that her sister is in good hands.

- She's better, Olga and answer a very smiling - I came to tell you ignore what I say Dad, do not have to worry about me because I'm getting married, but opposes everyone-gets up from his chair and walks to Arnold once before him continually and also came to invite to the wedding, and then tell them when and where.

- Okay, thanks.

- Well ... I'm going, but I promise to return soon, I have really wanted to get to know my nephew smiling guard them advertised much, cu adito baby-hugs him and goes to bed leaving completely stunned.

- Disliked cu adito tell me baby, Arnold says when her sister goes.

- Welcome to my world.

- These are for you, shows flowers and smiles Helga hope you like.

- Sure, I like making flowers-thanks-and a little embarrassed gives a short kiss.

- Oh come on Helga!, Is not a flower bouquet, you could try harder.

- Okay, I'll try and kiss him again, this time with less pain and more enthusiasm, more excitement.

- What about Rick? - Arnold asks when ends the kiss, kiss that leaves him quite happy.

- Up, premiering the gift that brought Olga.

- How about if we go out to dinner?

- If you want but do not you say something awkward? Out there no table or chairs.

- Haha, so you feel like joking right?, Well, that's fine, I like you better when you're well.

- I'll remind you if you happen to complain about my jokes-continues the joke though it could only have melted before that statement, but truth be told such things have abounded much these days.

- I got it because they say that the fish dies by the mouth says dramatically.

- It does not do drama and go for Rick, as I was under a bit.

- Do not need it, you are perfectly targeted by a so intensely, which also has been repeated often enough these days but still makes her blush-could cancel dinner and go directly to bed said approaching her with the clear intention to kiss her but Helga stopped his way, much to his dismay.

- I do not think Rick likes the idea, I bet you're hungry.

- I'm ...

Resumed his intentions and is about to kiss her when ...

- Mom! Are we going to dinner?, I have hungry-you hear the cry of the small, upstairs.

Arnold recharge your face in front of Helga and she laughs at the frustration he and his.

- I told you, she sighs.

Days pass, Arnold moved from room and now occupies that Rick was his. Things between Arnold and Helga van better every day, though neither dared to confess what they really feel, which does not let his happiness complete. Summer vacation is finally finished and Rick went to school, something that Helga was worried a bit because he feared his son did not pass very well there but the little things told, has been great, unlike of how he was in his old school as now, by what he has said and made several friends. Helga finally gave his book and is only waiting for the date of publication, something that according to publisher will soon. While Arnold has continued with his routine and his work, and although it feels much now living the best time of your life, there are days when you can not help but think of his parents and the search had to suspended, and it hurts but now has a family that can support to alleviate the pain, yet there are days when you pick up the phone in his office to talk to San Lorenzo but the custom is only because there will be no more calls these, there will be more communication with San Lorenzo or at least that's what I think is that sometimes fate has deparadas surprises us.

- Mr Shortman has a call from San Lorenzo.

- Let me know.

- Mr Shortman-interference is heard from the other side of the headset the voice of a man with a strange accent.

- If.

Shortman Sir? - There is too much interference and apparently did not hear-hear ... is urgent ... 


	16. Chapter 16

Helga from the kitchen into the hallway and sees Arnold standing in front of the main door and staring into nothingness.

- Arnold? - Question surprised by as it is and it does not get heard.

He does not respond and then she comes close.

- Arnold? - Call again and shakes a bit, making the look, then pounces on her and hugs her tightly.

- My parents ... found their graves ... - says between sobs and collapses, causing Helga finished kneeling on the floor beside him.

Helga can not believe it, Arnold's parents are dead, no, it can not be, can not believe it and do not know what to say or do to ease the pain that her husband must be feeling because knowing him as I know, he knows that he always wanted to find his parents alive and never give up, this should be immensely painful for him. All I can do is hug her tightly, showing by this that is on your side and you can count on it.

Arnold wakes up later, not remembering well as he got home, his room, the room he now shares with Helga, everything is blurred and all I can remember is hugging Helga. It incorporates and looks around but who sees is Rick.

- My mom came out but said he would soon.

Arnold just nods, still feels he is in a horrible nightmare and wish with all your soul awaken and be told that all is well.

- My mom told me what happened ... sorry about your dad ... I would have met them and Puki ... and Phil ... I know you're sad but ... my mom and I are here to support you ... Dad.

- Thanks ... - is all that can be said but not enough to show your child how much appreciates your strength and support, can only embrace and mourn for the second time that day.

When Helga enters the room sees a scene similar to one I had seen before, but now the circumstances are different, thought sadly. Tucks her son and husband, kissing her forehead first and second on the lips and prepares to leave to let them sleep peacefully.

- Stay-hear the pleading voice of Arnold.

- I thought you were asleep and did not want to bother you but if you want me staying, after saying this fits in bed with them.

The next two days Arnold sleeps for hours to awaken and remain absent Helga does what he can, tries to eat, without much success, invites his friends to see if you can encourage a little tart and especially stay strong Arnold at the situation because you need it.

Finally the third morning Arnold gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, look in the mirror is not recognized by some, this looks gaunt and dirty and unkempt. In fact if this had happened before the arrival of Helga and Rick would not have had no reason to overcome forces, but now has every reason to do so. He showers and shaves and down to meet his family, guided by the sound goes to the kitchen and look at the stove Helga, standing quietly behind her.

- Hello.

- Arnold! - A start-not hear you come ... - and it's true, I was so distracted that he did not realize that Arnold is right behind her.

He says nothing, turns off the stove and cookware removed from the hands.

- What are you doing?

- I do not want to end up burning you as before-says and hugs her tightly from behind, just ... well ... let me stay ... I need to feel you really know you're here.

- Of course I'm here, placed his hands on his hands.

- Thanks for not letting me ...

- You have nothing to thank ...

- They are ... are ...

- Relax ... everything will be fine and you are not alone ... we have Rick and me are also besides Phoebe and Gerald, all we care so much for you.

- And if not, if you were not with me, I do not know what I would do ... thanks ...

The left turns and when face to face, she caresses the scar that was left on the lip.

- Do you mind? - Ask him.

- No, on the contrary I like ... I think it gives personality ... is better than having a ball-shaped head-then kisses him and he responds to kiss passionately, forcefully, needing, demanding delivery and she is abandoned it.

- Booties, no see!, A puppy's hear this! - Rick claims with false anger.

Arnold and Helga are separated and turned over to them, Rick is covering his eyes meekly Botitas the puppy and left, it starts to both adults laughed.

- Come, Arnold tells the child extending small arms and allowing ourselves going into a hug.

Yes, definitely has many reasons to fight and move on.

At night, after Helga falls asleep in his arms, Arnold goes to the roof and stays there just sitting, watching the stars and taking fresh air.

- I thought you were asleep.

- How did you realize you were here?

- You're so quiet like me, come here.

She joins him and left embrace, is a warm, clear night, and you can clearly see the stars.

- Very small when they left and even though I can not remember them attempt, my grandparents told me about them all the time but it was not enough and had a desire to see them again, I guess after all these years keep looking and hope to continue living was ridiculous ...

- Of course not ...

- At least now my father will return to Hillwood ... is true, even I have to fix that.

- Do not worry about it, it's fixed, I asked Gerald Phoebs and help me fix the movement and I think we have some pretty influential friends because they got it very quickly, and they do not have to pay anything.

- Really? - The incredulous looks.

- If and also want to pay tribute in his honor.

Helga sees her husband's eyes fill with tears and embraces the two hardest remaining silent.

Arnold thanked God to have so many people supporting him because I was just maybe do what he did when his grandparents died, then his pain was so great that it is isolated from the others and suffered enough, now feels a pain but equally intense, have people on your side who will not leave him alone and with whom you can share your feelings, and that has given her the strength she needs to continue with his life. Today must cope with the arrival of the remains of his parents and the tribute to be sure but you can stand it.

It will be a big event, is expected to participate in most Hillwood, he was informed that the remains arrived in the city will begin a ceremony to unveil a plaque in SUNSET ARMS: there speak a representative of the White House and a representative of the government of San Lorenzo, and to close this first part of the tribute Arnold will have to address a few words. When finished unveiling the remains of their parents will be taken to the cemetery where eventually it will be placed and will terminate the tribute.

It is near noon when the first part kicks keep and set in a very emotional, as expected there are more people including Helga's family is there, she is not surprised that his sister but his parents did, especially after his last meeting with Bob, so the blonde to see you there supposed to be just to save face. Well it does not matter what matters is that Arnold feels the support of her son and her.

The first two speeches are emotional without doubt, they talk about how much the marriage Shortman did for people in need and did not even know, also mentioned his contributions and discoveries, as well as praising the qualities that people had. Finally comes the turn of Arnold, who was moved throughout the event, sitting among Helga Rick and clutching both hands.

- First of all, begins his speech-I want to thank everyone here ... you know, when I received the news that my father had died I felt lost in pain, in fact I can assure you I would not be here now if not for my family and friends who, by the way, I appreciate that I have left for God knows how heavy I can be sometimes, - said in a joking and laughter starts some attendees-after; - again serious again when I heard about the tribute to my parents I was excited and was moved by this show of affection for them but when I knew I wanted to talk me worry because I knew he would say, my parents left for San Lorenzo when I was very small and though his intention was to return as soon as possible ... and it was not me ... I do not remember ... all I know about them is what my grandparents told me and what I read in the newspaper of my father, I know my father always was a great son and a hopeless adventurer ...

Helga is admired with good speaker who is her husband, as you can imagine how difficult it must be to talk right now, it shows that it is an excellent lawyer and is proud of it.

- ... And I know my mother fell in love at first sight ... on it is a little less because there was no one to tell me stories of the time before I met my dad but ... it was an extraordinary woman, and Bella and it was she who chose my name ... that's it ... in a nutshell is what is in them ... as you can see not much but ... while writing this speech I realized that there was more, that although we were a very short time together, so little that I can not even remember their voices ... were excellent parents may take too long to realize that, but until now that I am a father ... - look at Rick-I understand how difficult it must be for them to leave me here, but ... do that was the greatest act of love we made as parents ... because of that I could have a happy childhood beside my wonderful grandparents could live great adventures from which even some of you were also part ...

Then Helga can not help but look around to see the reactions of his former teammates.

- ... I find love ... - says Helga but stare at her for being looking around and not notice it rather think that speaks of Lila and sad that at a time like thinking Miss follow-perfection beside my wife ... - she can not believe what I just heard, turned to him and he is staring and feel the heart-pounding hard also ... I have a wonderful son - you smile at Rick-ie I have a family now ... and this is possible thanks to the sacrifice of my parents. So I can say that they are the best parents I could have had because it gave me so that I would not lose all that and all I can say to that is: thank you for loving me so much ...

Unsubscribe lectern as he heads toward his family can see how the vast majority of these are tears on his face and realizes that he too is crying and speeds up to arrive with his family and embraces, even Helga receives it shocked by the public declaration of love, it is still an emotional closing scene perfectly an emotional speech.

Crying is for Arnold as a healing balm that allows bravely face the rest of the tribute, which ends with the placement of the remains in a grave close to his grandparents. When the ceremony starts raining suddenly, a light rain but no one will surprise and prepared for this, so people start to leave quickly; Shortman end only remain in place.

- Looks like rain will intensify; - Phoebe says softly, coming next to them, along with Gerald, perhaps we'd better go.

- I want to stay a little longer if Arnold declares his eyes from the graves of his parents.

- I'm staying, says Helga.

- Ok, do you want us to get to Rick? - This time it's Gerald the questioner.

- I do not wanna go.

- Rick, honey, you better not go, do not want to get sick.

- Okay Mom loose with his father reluctantly.

- You should also go Helga-Arnold says once the boy and his friends are away.

- I want to stay-interlaces his hand to him.

- Helga ... - maybe not the right time but want to know what she thinks of his statement, he was hard up the courage to do that-I ... what I said ...

- Sorry I was not when your grandparents died - interrupts him, afraid to hear what he said about the loves, was only part of speech and does not want to hear that.

Both have an eye on the tombstones of Stella and Miles, so neither looks, maybe if they did they would know the love that exists between them.

- My parents would have liked a lot.

- You really think so?

- Sure ... my grandparents and I liked you much ... they never believed what they said about you.

- Really?

- Yeah, I guess they always knew the great person you are, I wish I would have done the same as them ... I behaved very badly to you ...

- Hey Arnold!, Well, we're almost at hand, or that you already do not remember the days of the primary? Shock, spitballs, the nicknames, the ...

- To end up owing me-or-smiles-thanks for being with me wants to tell her that he loves her but because she apparently does not want to talk about it fears that the reason is that Helga does not want to say right now "sorry, I'm willing to support you but I love you "or something.

- I do gladly head ball and will continue to do, but have not been honest to say you love me , Helga thought sadly.

And although the rain intensifies both remain standing, holding hands, accompanying unconditionally and without knowing their true feelings.

During the day risking Arnold tried to bring up the subject of his speech a couple of times but it evaded Helga so I gave up and decided that it is best to mention it again.

- Poor Rick, fell exhausted, says Helga.

- And how are you?

- Well.

- Really? Because I see very exhausted, you ought not to have stayed in the rain.

- I'm fine, but the truth if you feel tired but you can not blame this on what happened in those days, before all this took several days and feeling well, really.

- Ok, but I think you should rest, recharge the hugs and chin in her hair, let the housework, Rick and I will ask for it and the food ... but not in the restaurant Brainy-hastens to add .

- Why not? - Question missed.

- Because ... well ... because ... I prefer sushi, Chinese food or something ...

- Okay.

Not always dreamed of being a famous model but when that dream appeared in her mind clung to him and did everything possible to get it but failed to emerge, she said she was good but not as good good to become a model famous, so no matter how hard you tried, or had to resign as ... never got his wish and that's unfair ... life has been unfair to her, contrary to how it has been with Helga. His former partner has done what she could not: appear in the national media and it's unfair because if he did it was because of what is yours , so is your photo's should post, is the name that should be mentioned in the notes of the major newspapers and news, in short, that should be their moment of fame, think again while watching the redhead holding the newspaper in his hands and showing a header that says: "Emotional tribute at Hillwood" and is accompanied by a photo that appears Arnold, a boy and Helga in a poignant embrace. Maybe it's time to go to reclaim what is rightfully his ... Helga does not deserve that happiness. 


	17. Chapter 17

Arnold leaves the office to go home, glad to have forgotten these documents at home because it's the perfect excuse to see his wife, even during working hours. When he left that morning she was still sleeping, he had to help Rick get ready for school but not bothered Helga and Rick help either, he himself said when Arnold asked him to help her mother at home, with this expected Helga gets well soon.

Too bad it will not be long forgotten which of those documents to be given to it but will have to settle for good, definitely getting worse and increasingly becomes addicted, as it were, to her, though she does not relate to your feelings .

- Arnold ...

That voice ...

- Yes? - Question before turning, not recognizing the female voice that speaks.

- Hi-mellow voice greets him.

When he sees who speaks is surprising is Lila ... almost did not recognize ... has changed is very thin and emaciated, it shows despite the makeup.

- Lila ... what are you doing here?

- Why do you ask that?, Do you mind me? - Question with a smile.

- No, it's just that ... I'm surprised to see you after all these years.

- Well, the truth is that I went to your job to talk to you but since I found you ...

- Well ... I was going home ...

- Perfect, I'm with you, grabs his arm and he completely missed starts walking.

After all speak with him in his house and in front of it, not a bad idea to make her suffer ... be exciting.

Helga is in the kitchen, feeling better has had a couple of days to recover and even Arnold continues to insist that rest and send for the food she prefers to do it. When you hear that someone comes home, he immediately knows it's Arnold goes to receive but when one comes to see the smile that graced his face cleared.

- Hello Helga.

- Lila ... - can not believe it never imagined meet her again after so long and less than arm Arnold, is like being in a nightmare that anytime you hear "Helga want you to leave because Lila is I love and who I want to be, and that I know it is the mother of Rick, my son "

- Helga, are you okay? - See it turn pale and tries to go to his side but Lila, who is still on his arm, prevents it? Lila-you do? - Looking puzzled question.

- She's fine, just surprised me right? - Is disturbing that his voice is still sounding sweet but his expression changed, is that ... a while since we've seen is it Helga?

- S-yes.

- Well ... I'm coming, I will see you another time, the redhead says goodbye, Arnold loose and out of the house, then he approaches Helga.

- I found it when he came to the house and said he wanted to tell me something but left without it ... how strange, says Arnold, is not it?

- If ...

- Are you really okay?, Even these very pale.

Helga note that Arnold showed happiness when Lila arrived with next to it is gone and is now completely serious, clear now who is watching her. How ironic it is happy to see Lila while she (Helga) has not felt worse in his life.

- Really, she lies.

- Maybe you should lie down, we'll walk.

- No I'm fine.

- Whatever you say, say and picks her and starts walking towards the room.

- What are you doing?

- If you're going to ignore me and do whatever you want ... I'll do the same, I will ignore your stubbornness and I'll take a rest.

Arnold felt happiness to see his wife vanished giving way to concern, seeing the extreme pallor of this, if by the time she gets off work as usual, definitely see a doctor

- But ...

- Do not protest, I will not listen to you.

A Helga does not fit other than hold on him. When you get to the room and leave lying, he seeks documents.

- The forget-says Helga showing the folder-but I'm glad I did, because that had been seen in working hours and also seems to have arrived at the right time to help her.

Sure, she thinks, because that's why he met Lila.

- I have to go back but if you need something, anything, just call me ...

I need you , says Helga mentally, avoiding his note to Arnold tears forming in his eyes, he feels terrible about the fact that Lila has come back but mostly because he knows that Arnold not prefer it on Lila.

- ... In any way I will do my best to get there early-it approaches the bed with the intention of saying goodbye to his wife but see that this turns her back, as ignoring it and prefer to leave it alone after a while-we-say and with a sigh of frustration leaves.

- Do you really Lila here? - So see your friend so ... wrong and therefore also the emergency call to go to his house.

- If, when I saw her I thought she was here to tell the whole truth but did Arnold.

- Must be waiting for the right time.

- You think so?

- Yes, but neither you nor I really know what she's like, if we have an idea of ?what you can ... I think it is best to talk to Arnold and tell him everything-once seen as the face of her friend was full of something terror like the truth I think it is better that you take advantage and that's you tell all ... do not give an advantage to Lila.

- You're right ... but I have so afraid What if after hearing Rick decides to take away?

- It's a possibility Arnold has behaved very well with Helga and has made up his mind about him change but may not know how to react when you know the truth, but you can not chicken out why, Helga ... I told you years ago when I tell your plans would not be easy and still decide to do it ... it's time you face the consequences.

- You're right ... but ... it hurts so much to think that Rick is who can be the worst part ... I do not want this next to Lila

- Helga ...

- Talk to sooner Arnold says with determination I will tell the whole truth and so if ... if I lose to Rick-you voice cracks-at least not give it to Lila.

- If you want Rick can stay home tonight so you can talk to Arnold.

- Thanks.

- No need to thank, I'm not doing any favors, Gerald loves to spend time with him and narrate their stories and as tomorrow is Saturday ... I hope you do not mind if they reveal.

- Of course not, and do not tell the truth but I think that you chose brush head by husband ... be a good father, says the latest work as if he could pronounce it.

- And although I will not say I told him believe.

Both laugh, Helga really needed something, who knows maybe this could be the last time you have the opportunity to laugh.

- Sorry to keep you out of work ... again.

- Do not worry, it's fine, work can wait, help my sister.

- Thanks ... Rick and almost out of school, you come with me to go for it?

- Sure.

As they come to school and see that Lila is there, outside of school and Helga hastily approaching her, usually do not usually go for Rick, as he, like she did, taking the bus but seeing there the redhead is glad to have listened to your intuition.

- What are you doing here? - Helga question.

- I came to know him ... as I know, of course, I bet when I see acknowledge him, after all the blood called brazenly says.

- What do you really want Lila? - Phoebe intervenes.

- Phoebe Hello, nice to see you.

- Too bad you can not say the same.

- Wow ... the brainiac has courage.

- Lila, go away or ... 'says Helga.

- Or what? ... You can not stop me from seeing him, he's mine.

- No, legally he is the son of Helga and if she does not want you to see it, you have every right to stop you, in the sight of "what do you know?" Lila, Phoebe adds'm a very good lawyer and so I know what I say but do not believe me call the police, see what they say, scaring expected this.

- Well, I'm going ... but soon you will have news of my ... back for what's mine-judgment and will, for the temporary relief of Helga.

- Thanks Phoebe says Helga.

When Rick left school and saw her mother and aunt were waiting more rejoiced and was glad when her aunt before returning to his work asked if I wanted to spend the night at home but I doubt a little to accept, because it is worried about his mother but Helga convinced him that she is fine and Rick finally agreed and as they got home, Without wasting was packing his things and of Botitas, and look forward to his uncle Gerald reached by them. Gerald came to pick up Rick before Arnold arrived and had no problems also take the puppy because Rick did not want to part with it.

Since Rick and booties went Helga anxiety has increased because there is nothing that distracts and only think of the time when you should talk to Arnold and he hears the front door open heart gives overturn.

- Helga? What are you doing here, you should be resting? - Says seeing her in the room and not in the room where it should be.

- I'm fine ... I ...

- Where's Rick? - Says while removing the bag, after leaving his portfolio in one of the armchairs.

- With Gerald ... Phoebs and invited him to spend the night at home ... took booties ...

- Now I understand why there is so much silence checks his wallet-Rick wanted to see but I guess I was excited now invitation-looking in its portfolio-I found says and leaves the room, he sees Helga leave without understanding what is happening.

A few minutes later he returns.

- Ready.

- Ready what?

- I call the doctor.

- What for?

- To check you.

- I need a doctor.

- Well, your appearance says otherwise.

- I'm fine, the truth does not feel so good, I need to talk to you.

- We'll talk after the doctor will check, come advances toward her and load.

- What are you doing?

- Take you up.

- I can walk-protest but spends his hands by his shoulders and fits well into his arms.

- Yes, but you do not, I start to believe that you like to take you in my arms.

- Not true, but the truth does not mind at all.

The doctor called Arnold came quickly, is an old acquaintance, attended sometimes grandparents in their later years, is of Chinese descent and combines modern medicine with traditional medicine, as well as being a person of great human quality.

- How are you? - Question regarding Arnold sees ending the review, which took his pulse several times and asked him some questions.

- Very tense, right lady?

She does not answer but of course this tense How not to be?

- But be okay? - Arnold question.

- I'll give a tea to calm.

- Do you? - She asks.

- If it is not recommended to take any medicine-the-covers look and does not know right?

- What else should I know?

The doctor pulls out of his bag in an envelope and write the.

- This is the tea and the instructions of how to take it, hands the envelope to Arnold.

- Thank you What do I owe?

- Come to my office and then fix it, I will give you some other things that will make your wife good-keeps his things and closes the briefcase before leaving ... let me congratulate you on your pregnancy and you too young lady.

- How? - Say both at the same time.

The doctor laughs at her reaction and note their disbelief.

- Believe me, madam, I have years of experience but if you doubt me, there are home tests or labs.

- Pregnant ... - Arnold manages to say and sits on the edge of the bed holding the hand of his wife.

- Well ... I withdraw and do not bother I already know the exit-says and leaves the room.

She gets free hand to her belly still in disbelief but certainly passes quickly and breaks through the certainty that life growing inside. The hand rests on her belly is covered by the hand of Arnold, at the time she looks into his eyes and nods. He kisses flooded with a feeling that has never experienced before, waiting convey to her with this kiss I can not express in words and corresponds to kiss her, clinging to him and looking forward to what is about to reveal not destroy happiness he now feels. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning wakes Helga and Arnold is at his side, not the night before I leave I wanted to tell him, after he said he was happy about the baby went to make tea, practically forced her to drink and later, despite her protests, helped her get ready for sleep, hug and whispered in his ear that he had plans for the future, a future that they fear that will not be.

- Good morning greets Arnold entered the room carrying the breakfast brought you this, you eat right, waits for Helga feels and gives the tray.

- Thanks.

- I want to stay home today but I spoke to the office and I have to go, sitting on the bed in front of her and strokes her face-but promise you to rest.

- Okay ... but and Rick.

- I call Gerald and before asking if she could look a little closer to Rick, asked if I could leave them a little more, they want to take him to an amusement park, so I do not worry as I will go for it.

- Well ... - calms down a bit because he knows that Phoebe will be very aware that Lila does not approach his son.

- I have to go kiss her on the lips, a kiss is short and sweet, but do not want sighs resignedly-we-are out of bed and walks to the door.

Apparently it will be difficult to talk to him, Helga sighs, do not want these magical moments in which Arnold treats it as if he felt something for her, complete.

Arnold promised to rest but I got tired of being in bed and decides to go to his makeshift studio, just down the stairs when someone knocks on the door, you open and finds the last person he wanted to see at that time or would rather never see.

- Lila ...

- Hello Helga-enters the house without waiting for the invite, you know? I thought some fun and make you suffer but I got tired and I have come to tell the truth to Arnold.

- He is not.

- Well, I hope, stop by room.

- Lila, please, do not do-'s appeal by Helga just get a chuckle scathing response from the redhead.

It turns out that the meeting was not as important as Arnold told or at least it was not necessary, so I dared to ask to be excused and allowed to do so, before going home went to the doctor but is now home, upon entering Lila hears the voice coming from the room.

- You can not stop me Lila judgment.

- Of course I can, you heard Phoebe, legally I am his mother.

Arnold stopped their advance to hear this ...

- What do you mean by "legally"? - think Arnold.

- I thought ... and I think what your girlfriend said, is that there must be something I can do to claim my rights to it, after all I am the mother of the child who Biological relevance flames child.

- Rick is the son of Lila? ... Impossible ... but ... Rick has 8 years ... doing accounts may- Arnold begins to process what they just heard.

- And Arnold is his father and has a right to know.

- Rick is my ... son ... can not be, can not believe it, Arnold almost in a state of shock.

- But why come for him today, not what you wanted, you were about to abort, do not think that has changed.

- You're right, but that has not changed ... not only came for him, also came for the father, came by Arnold ... and I'm sure I will not be hard to do, do not think he has forgotten about me, so be prepared Helga .

Lila is right, known as Helga Arnold will no doubt hear all back next to the redhead, can not fight the truth.

- Arnold, hello ...

On listening this, Helga who has his back to the entrance of the room freezes and does not have the courage to turn around, knowing you are about to lose the people who matter most in the world.

- ... Do not get heard, right Helga?, But how good you did, I have something to tell you, his smile of triumph grows and walks towards him in Sinitic and flirty attitude, to the astonishment of Helga, passes through a without stopping beside her and hangs from your neck of Arnold-I have a child, is the child who has been posing as Helga-Arnold's own away from him, but manages to see Lila's alcoholic breath and look away that is, it is rare, some centered.

- WHAT? ... Did not you hear what I just said ... I am the mother of that child? - With nuisance calls.

- Really? - Go directly into the eyes of Lila-What's his name?

- Aaaa ...

- What was your first word? What is your favorite food? How many sleepless nights spent taking care of him because he was sick? What scares you? What are your hobbies? What ...

- Do not know! - Responds angrily.

- Of course, not know that who has been with him at all times and who knows those answers is Helga ... you just brought him to the world but his mother is Helga looks coldly.

- Arnold ... - Helga whispers, she did not expect this reaction from Arnold and not expecting him to come to her to wrap your arm and draw her to him, in a kind of protective embrace.

- Helga ... - finally looks as Helga and does his gaze softens-Are you okay? - Asks with concern and Helga, who has not left his amazement, can only nod, Arnold causing him smile.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Look at me! ... He shouts Lila, finally losing patience Just what brought into the world?! ... Any idea of ?the horrible things I went through?! I got HUGE and discomforts were many ...!

- Is that why you were about to abort? - Returns at her coldly.

- So I heard, well ... well it has nothing to do, in the end I gave birth and I guess it's just that he finds.

Helga feeling out the forces at this statement and Arnold holds tighter.

- ... And the authorities also ... - Lila added.

"I will not let you do that, I will not let you hurt my family "is what you want to say but it is best to keep a cool demeanor and negotiate with it.

- Let us be clear what do you want to do that?

- Go to the observer, it shows you're a lawyer ... well ... well ... yes, there is something that could keep me speak ... I want money ... that will not be a problem for you ... tell you you have left is not it, you are a prestigious lawyer, you earn well and I see not spend much ... - says talking about a somewhat accelerated and looking around and I was not going to get that for which it has been at least get what you need ... money. We are tired of living in places fifth and many other shortcomings due to lack of money.

- You're wrong ... no ... Arnold - Helga begins to protest.

- OK if you wanna have it.

Helga Arnold looks stunned, whence it is assumed that will bring money?, They do not have.

- Wait here tells Lila. Helga takes her hand and walks with her to the room they share, it will not leave her alone with the redhead.

- Arnold ... sorry ... - Helga says once you go into the bedroom and begins to mourn, Arnold only embraces, it hurts so much to see, really should feel bad because she had never let him see her so bad, so fragile- I should have told you about Rick but ... but I was afraid to take him ... - speak between sobs.

- Helga she does look at me, and he wipes his tears-I do not know what happened, sees that she intends to speak but stops him-after you told me ... when we have more time ... now I need to listen to me ... I do not know what happened but from what I hear if you had not intervened Rick would not have been born ... my son would not be here - pronounced with a broken voice, aware for the first time that you have every right to call it that, could not have had a better Mom ...

Helga can not believe what you hear, Arnold returns to take her in his arms.

- ... You are an amazing woman, you deal with many things by yourself but you gave up, even when you end up married to a fool like me ... a fool who never realized the wonderful woman, well before young and long before that girl ... I always had in front of him ... and I swear I will protect you ... a three-says putting his hand on the belly of Helga.

- Is it ... is for the baby ... you're saying all this?

- No. .. - takes her chin and lifted her face so I do not ... I love you and even if you do not love me I do not care ... I want to protect.

- Arnold ... I ... - Arnold not allowed to continue because the kisses, and did not have much to say, is really excited, this time with no public which look good.

- Stay here, okay? - Clean the tears of his wife and falls away.

- What will you do?

- I'll give it-takes an envelope from his stuff, he is shown Helga was saving money to pay Bob but I think this is more urgent ... Helga stay here, please.

- But ...

- Please, Arnold knows Lila is not right and does not want to be hurt Helga.

- Okay.

Arnold leaves the room and Helga instead of obeying, he still does not realize that he and stays out of the room, hidden from view of Arnold and Lila.

- What about this? ... - Lila asks to receive the envelope.

- It's what you ask.

She opened the envelope with trembling hands and counting money.

- It is a lot but not enough ... I have many expenses you know, I need more ... - tells you the amount.

- I understand ... but for now that's all I have ... so you have to wait a little money but when you leave us alone ... let alone Helga.

- Wow ... Helga knows who did it ... - Launches a hysterical laugh and clap-known that after it was all worth it just to spend years settling for crumbs, do not know how it got to be so insignificant next to me but ... never ... even if you say love me, looked at me the way you look ... and listen ... you should pronounce his name as something ... "sacred" ...

- That's none of your business.

- You're right, the only thing that interests me is that I pay and I warn you that I have no patience, do not go by ... for now I'm leaving but I will come for the rest he says and leaves the house in a hurry, not even Arnold had time to ask where to look.

Still, Arnold to hear that the door closes is relieved and breathe again, and dropped heavily into the chair, then Helga enters the room.

- Did not you stay in the room, right?

- Sorry ... - sits next to him-but I would have felt worse one, up there ... What do we do?, Which is much Lila asks.

- We Sunset Arms.

- But you can not sell it, it's your home are your memories.

- And you are my family ... - takes her hand also not worry-smiles-sell it take a long time, the most it is mortgaged, you see ... not so bad ... Do you think Helga Olga can get them for a few days?

- How?

- On what basis ... all this ... I think the best thing is that they are not here, so talk to Olga and if she does not accept find another place where they can stay.

Although Helga does not like the idea, you know that Arnold is right and is that Lila might do something crazy, and not doubt, especially after it was submitted outside of school, but that incident prefer not to mention it to Arnold, had enough for today ... but ... there is one thing that if you want to tell Arnold.

- Arnold? ...

- Yes?

- I ... I told the truth ... I did not lie or make up that I loved and I love Rick's father.

- Helga ... - can not believe what I heard, the only thing that comes to mind at the moment is full of excitement to kiss her after recharging his forehead on hers and stroked his face that I do not deserve love but do appreciate that even ... even after so many years and so many things I did and said, and that I regret, and although I did not reach for life I will make it up ... because I love you with all my being ...

- Arnold ...

- Do you know? I regret having ignored both your declaration of love after saving the neighborhood ... and many other things but it was a silly and unfortunately this is a condition that has increased with age ...

- I guess that was not our time, and I think it was necessary for things to come as well, thanks to that we now have Rick.

- And this will continue, he will remain our son ... - silent few seconds and looks intently-... I swear on my life I will not let Lila will harm you or our children-says with conviction not worry I want you to be happy, you deserve it ... you are an amazing woman and I thank God that I have put in my way ... I love you-about his face to hers and kisses.

Olga accepted without problems and without question the request of her younger sister, and just as they were packing up Gerald spoke and said that could pass for Rick.

The only thing that made him leave his wife was going for Rick, but not before Helga warn you not to open the door to anyone as a precaution, but does not mean things can be much more serious than we did assume Arnold fears that Lila is out of control so you must act quickly and put your family safe.

As you approach the house of his friends, the anxiety grows within him and he really wants to see his son ... and not because his feelings for him have changed after she found out that if you bring your blood, yes, I loved from before but can not deny that what excited to know that he has every right to call him son and father to be called.

Arriving who opens the door is Phoebe.

- Helga told you already? - Question when once he enters the house and seeing Arnold adds hesitate to respond with Gerald Rick was to buy some things.

- He did not say, listen to the discussion between her and whispering Lilac prefers to respond, even when no one is home, just in case.

- God ... and ... you want to terminate Rick to go with Lila? - Also speaks softly.

- I ...

- Because if you have no right to do that ... His tone of voice and expression of anger is something never seen Arnold-Helga sacrificed so much for you on several occasions, by you even leave the safety of their home, their studies, to give up their good reputation and instead decided to live difficult moments ...

- Phoebe ...

- ... It all he did was save the life of Rick because rest assured that " this " perfect whom you think is a false and had rid of it for sure ...

- Phoebe says a little louder and she becomes silent and lowered his voice-I know that ...

- ... And still think Rick separate ... Helga because I warn you not alone and if you plan is to separate them will not be easy ...

- I will not take away from Rick.

- Really?

- ... But it's really frustrating to think that I would be capable of that.

- Well ... you're dumb enough to do that ... sorry I should not have said that ... neither.

- No, if you should, I deserve it but I want you to know that the last thing I want now is to suffer Helga, I love ...

So her friend finally got it, think Phoebe, feeling happy for Helga.

- ... And I will protect her and my children ...

- Children? Why, how many more children have scattered around the world?

- No, I'm sure, are only Rick and another one on the way-fun answers.

- Do you mean that Helga?

Arnold nods.

- But ... - Phoebe's happiness quickly turns into concern-How is all this?

- Tense ... exhausted, but she is stubborn, you know her and says it's okay.

- Yes, that's Helga-smiles-but there's more right?

- There are problems with Lila ... but I fix that soon and will achieve that Lila out of our lives ... but now as a precaution Helga and Rick will spend a few days with Olga.

- How bad do you think this situation?

- If.

- I understand she sighs When machar n?

- Today.

- Gerald can take.

- Thanks.

- No problem, if you need something, anything, you know that you have Gerald and me.

- Gerald knows about Rick?

- Not everything that Helga just is not ... well, you know, does not like to deny that Helga is Rick's mother because that's not true, I told him not wanting ... but promised not to say anything ... yet sorry.

- Do not worry, I trust him, you can tell the rest more.

At that moment the door opens.

- DAD! - Rick's voice echoes through the house, Phoebe is Arnold aside and can see his son running toward him, followed by Little Boots, of course. Arnold opens his arms and welcomes his son could definitely mourn at the time but Rick prefers tight hug-I had fun.

- Yes, that looks ... son - says excitedly.

- I'll get my things, and I want to see Mom and tell as you earn around Uncle Gerald, we Botita! - Says disappears down the stairs.

They leave to let Phoebe Gerald put up with life, as Rick come home to search for his mother, had fun with his uncles but I keep worrying about it and want to know how it is but to reach the bedroom is disconcerting to see the bags packed.

- Why are the bags?

- Hi Rick, how did it go?

- Okay but why the bags?

- Because your mom and you go a few days with Aunt Olga Arnold responds, appearing behind him.

- Just my mom and me? Are not you going to go?

- I can not I have a job.

- And I school ...

- I know says Arnold-son talk with Mr. Simmons, so I do not think there's a problem with that.

- Tell me the truth, are you angry?, Is that why we left?

- No-Rick tells Helga.

- Where do you get that idea son? Are we've been fighting lately or something?

- No, but then why?

Helga does not know that answer, you can not tell it by the advent of a crazy redhead .

- Rick Arnold is the speaker, catching up his son for this you can see it in the eyes-you have a brother.

- Really?

- If.

Rick jumps up and down, celebrating the news and booties celebrates next to him but suddenly both stop.

- So ... Why are we going?

- Your mom is fine but needs to rest and well ... here you can not do very well so they will go to your aunt.

- Well ... come with us.

- I would ... but I have to work, so I'm counting on you for you to take care of your mom rest ... you know how stupid that is.

- Hey! - She complains.

- Well ... - says resignedly When do we leave?

- Today-speaking Helga.

- Yes, your Uncle Rick will come at a later time, I will go with that far right?

- Ok, says the child is not convinced by the fact separated from his dad.

Rick promises to help her mother in everything we need and care. See your child act this way makes you feel very proud Arnold certainly because Rick is a great guy and all thanks to Helga, definitely can never thank you enough for the excellent work he has done.

Olga came to the department and in the evening, after a quiet ride, in which Helga and looked constantly and not let go your hand in no time, midway Rick Arnold fell asleep and had to carry him up Olga room that were told, before he left the room Rick wakes.

- Are you going dad?

Arnold already in the back door next to the bed.

- Yes, but I will talk tomorrow okay?

- If you ... take care of Mom, do not worry.

- Thanks ... now to rest ... good night.

- Good night, Dad.

Arnold leaves the room, leaving Rick in the company of boots and goes to the room where Olga and Helga await.

- I fell asleep, says Arnold.

- Helga, sorry to be sharing the room, hopefully my apartment was bigger.

- No problem with that Olga, thanks for everything and accept pets.

- I do it with pleasure, I do not know what is happening and if they will not tell me I understand but ... all is well right?

- If Arnold says.

- Good to ... well ... leave you alone.

- Promise me you'll take care of you ... no nonsense right? - Tells him, once left alone.

She just nods and looks.

- Helga not get well, and she embraces in her hands wrinkle his shirt and after a while it separates slightly.

- Sorry ... I do not know what happens to be pregnant because I'm not well-puts a stubborn expression.

- You can say that I believe that pregnancy is not the culprit-smiles-I think you're well but if you do not like about that show ... Rick is a lot like you.

- Although I am not ...

- Rick is your son ... he's our son ... no matter what, do not ever say that again ... now back to the previous topic, promise me you'll take care.

- I promise.

- Okay, so I can go quieter, fix everything ASAP.

- I'll miss you.

- Just me but I will talk every day ... well ... go rest ... I have to go ... - sighs with resignation, the loose and walk towards the exit.

- Arnold! - Moving quickly toward him to kiss him. Not a farewell is not goodbye but still a bitter moment because life should be only happiness, should be together right now and it's not fair that they have to be separated and more knowing, though they do not say, that their future is uncertain due to the intervention of Lila. 


	19. Chapter 19

Arnold begins to work immediately the next day. Initiates the process of the mortgage, you will be glad not to have mortgaged Sunset Arms before, what the money is almost a given that it has arranged, but that never worried too, but from their point of view there is something that is much more urgent and and that's important to know how to proceed now, and it uses Phoebe, asks to help, she works in the family court Phoebe so much better than he knows what to do, so everything Catching up .

- I do not think you pay what she asks you secure away from you.

- I think so, but still I have to try.

- I think Arnold should be prepared, the truth is a very complicated situation.

- How much?

- Well ... although Helga is legally Rick's mother and the birth certificate says he is the biological mother Helga, Lila decides to sue if Helga and seek custody of Rick ... it is more likely that it would begin an investigation and Helga would face legal process and otherwise would open another process to see who would retain custody of Rick.

- That can be avoided?

- If Lila complaint ... do not think so but if we show that Helga did not act with malice step we can make no jail-Arnold shakes his head, not to even imagine Helga in jail, let alone in its quiet-says-patting shoulder-everything will be fine ... there's something else you should do.

- What?

- You must apply to be legally recognized as the father of Rick, that would help a lot. That way if it needed, you can fight the custody of Rick, also facilitate many things to demonstrate that Lila is not capable of taking care of Rick.

- The second thing ... I think it will not be difficult to prove.

- What do you mean?

- I think ... Lila may have addiction problems, I noticed the last time I saw her.

- I see, then it's a matter of checking.

- I have an idea how to do that, it gives a good private investigator, I know him through work, I will contact him and ask him to gather as much information as you can about Lila ... in regard to the former, it see infinitely more complicated.

- Why? With a DNA test will suffice.

- No I mean, I just ... have to tell Rick and ...

- But you need to understand, really.

- Okay.

It has been two weeks since the nightmare that brought Lila get started, Arnold would be with his family, talking on the phone even daily is not enough but it feels better to know they are good, Olga and Helga accompanied the doctor and the pregnancy is more than confirmed but it was he who would accompany her to the medical examination and hold her hand during the ultrasound but could not be. Arnold also has told Helga reality of the situation they are in, or on the fact that paternity must file Rick knows is that although it is inevitable, it's complicated to talk about not to worry her more for has so far preferred to prolong as much as possible to tell the time. Moreover the redhead has not appeared and that is concerned, fears that this absence is because planning something, precisely for that reason today he met the researcher also asked to find out the whereabouts of Lila, for now you have some progress, he said Lila was hosted at a hotel while in fifth Hillwood but simply did not return there, in fact leave their belongings, they are really few and there is nothing interesting but what has been interesting is what has been found in her past, but this report will give it a few days and maybe by then it has also its location.

You can say that did not receive good news or bad news by the researcher, which disappointed him, Arnold knows that the subject is good at his job and has had results even in more complex situations, just takes time and it is logical but I wish it were not so and that Arnold feels so exhausted because besides what happens in your personal life can not neglect their work and that it has the edge, you need something that will encourage, rather than force him to lift feet only now creeping towards your home to an empty house that is eager to get there and then as if a supernatural force push him, turns to the window of a bookstore where there is a large sign that says " The Pink Ribbon, by HG Pataki. " Helga is the book, has finally been published, you have to buy is all that think as you cross the door of the business.

- If you like sir?

- I ... - the seller note looking at the poster of the showcase.

- Oh, I see that book do you want?, A gift for your wife or girlfriend of course, because this is one of those books cheesy made for little women and not for men like us ... well ... here it is, says putting the book within a bag with the name of the business, Arnold pays and returning the man says, I recommend changing the page 58 is good-Arnold-bu puzzled looks-good-so I said blushing adds, curiously in a grumpy looking man .

- Thanks.

When you get to your room takes the book and opens it in the page that the clerk recommended taking one of the biggest surprises of his life ... is a poem ...

- Helga ... stop making dinner.

- Olga, do not bother, let me help, I'm pregnant, not sick.

- Not that, is that ... someone wants to see ... is in the room, but when the latter says Olga, Helga has passed beside her at full speed.

- Arnold! - Exclaims and rushes into the arms of her husband, he receives corresponding to hug and kiss his wife gives him.

- I hope you do well to receive all who come tenderly stroking says Helga's face.

- No, only the postman and you.

Arnold laughs for the first time in days.

- Good thing you do not send a postcard-back hug.

- DAD! - Rick appears and joins the embrace of their parents.

Rick was hard to accept separation from his dad so they could talk alone but eventually agreed and Arnold and Helga left the department to talk, they are walking hand in hand through a park almost deserted, Olga nearest department.

- Well? Already'm all set?

- No, not yet ... Lila is not even in Hillwood ... sorry if I made you think otherwise, it's just that I wanted to see them, he says sorry forgiveness, truth Hillwood left because he had an urgent need to see his family and especially to say something important to Helga, and no thought of what could cause this outburst Helga thought.

- No matter-is closer to him also wanted to see you, and want to go home.

- I also want to return but can not yet ...

She turns away from him and looks at him angrily.

- Why not? I resent the idea that comes home is that it? - Try to drop the hand of Arnold but he will not let her.

- Of course not, How can I not want you back, if I tell you every day how much I miss and the desire I have to see you? But I think it is best to stay here for a little more security.

Helga is calm.

- Boy, that hormones are wrong-you said Arnold.

- Do not blame them, they are not responsible ... it all is.

- I understand, the truth today had not even want to walk home but ... I found something that I dare ... Guess what? - Stops and stands in front of her to be face to face.

- No ... - is really no idea and attitude intrigued Arnold, has a mischievous look, like that of a child who hides a slimy creature is about to put it in front of someone's face to scare.

- Today I bought your book.

True, her book had just been published, Helga had forgotten all about it, where is the head? Ray! The surprise was the worst bugs viscous ... I knew this moment would come but still can not help feeling anxious, nervous about what he thinks of their work.

- I read it and it is very good indeed ...

Helga had released the air contained in the lungs and that brings a smile to Arnold, right now it looks like a helpless little girl, it's rare to see it well.

- Really?

- Yes, while I do not doubt that they sell like hotcakes because it can book seller like most grumpy and bad-looking I've ever met.

- How?

- I'll tell you later, takes her other hand and takes a few steps to get closer to her, the fact is that in reading it I felt the exhaustion he felt vanished, strengthened me ... like a pink book Why not ... tell me you wrote that book? - continues.

- Why? ... never thought of myself as one of the possible authors sadly looks-and it nearly breaks his heart to Arnold and wants to give it a beating.

- And really sorry, you can add that to the list of stupid things I've done and I swear I'll make it up ...

- No need to do that.

- Of course I need to do, is the least I can do because you know - sighs-I have so much to thank you ... that book rose accompanied me in the most difficult moments of my life ... to remember that I read it out somewhere, I had someone who was so special I had written that and I could not give up, and I ... I just dreamed of finding that girl ... and ... and I'm happy because even though I had given up and had waived that dream ... not only met the author of that book but that person is you ... could not be more perfect ... I love you.

Helga is not known when they began to mourn, is aware of her tears until Arnold begins to wipe his face.

- These hormones she says angrily and tries to turn his face but Arnold stops him, taking in his hands gently on her face.

- Do not blame them-on his face to hers and kisses.

After hugging stay awhile and Helga hates breaking the time but ...

- What you've been hiding all this time?

- I do not know what you mean, feigns insanity.

- No? - Breaks the hug whenever we talk on the phone I'm left with the feeling that something is wrong and you say ... I do not know who is, I can tell you that whatever I shall distress more than the fact of not knowing.

- Well ... you're right ... well ...

Helga listen carefully the picture that Phoebe could have said.

- Well ... Phoebe had warned me that something like this could happen but ... you know ... if it's part of the price I have to pay to be the mother of Rick, I will.

- Helga ...

- I do not regret what I did and although I know it happened Phoebe said I'll be fine, I'm tough, says stubbornly.

- Yes, I know, Arnold smiles but the smile is short-there's something else ... Phoebe also said I should handle the paternity of Rick ... which means that ...

- That we should tell Rick that you are his father Arnold nods truth had already been thinking about it, I think we both deserve to know the truth-he smiles-will be difficult but we will tell together right?

- That's right.

- Ah, but the other thing you tell yourself.

- What else?

- That we will not come home.

He could not, Arnold could not tell his son that he would go home and they would have to stay there longer, and had no choice but to accede to that they also return, so early took the bus back to Hillwood.

Return all to Hillwood was not such a bad idea after all Lila is in town and be separated too was affecting everyone, just been a couple of days and Arnold already feels with renewed vigor and ready to talk to Rick , is a necessity and should not defer more that.

- Rick ... - Helga takes the hand of his son who sits in front of her need ... we need to tell you something ... it's about your dad ... I never told you who he was because ... well ... is complicated ... spent many and I know I've been unfair and selfish to not talk about it ... to not tell you who it is ... and I'm so sorry but ... it's time to know who is ...

Her son looks expectantly, always wanted to know about his father but never insisted for fear of hurting her mother.

- Rick ... your dad ...

Arnold squats beside them and your heart beats a mile a minute wondering what the reaction of his son.

Helga breathes.

- It's me, Arnold can not avoid being the one who tells the truth.

- You are ... my ... Dad? - Question facing Arnold.

- Yes ... and I regret not being with you so much ... it's just ...

- Were not you with me because I wanted?

- Rick ... No son ... not ... I did not know you ... I would have given anything to be with you from the beginning but things happened so that complicated ... your mom was very young ... I was alone ... I was afraid ... and why not tell me but I want you to understand that it was not her fault ...

- I know, Rick answered, looking at her mother with a look that conveyed understanding.

- I also want you to know that from now on I swear I will not leave you ... I love you son ... I love you both.

- I also love! - Says while the child gets up and hugs them both.

Rick has taken quite well the revelation that he did, is very mature and strong, if the threat of Lila was not part of their lives everything would be perfect but as Arnold Helga told, should not be dominated by fear, which will have to go, for now all we can do is prepare and get on with life, and that's what they do, of course with proper precautions.

For example Arnold and Rick are now sitting in the park, enjoying an ice cream while snooping a little booties on proximity.

- So what did you do? - Arnold asks her son after he tell him the misdeeds of one of his companions and is a funny thing because it is the first time you see your child really annoying.

- Nothing is not worth a dunce.

- There is no doubt that you're just like your mother-shakes his head.

- Hey Dad ... what do you want a boy or girl? - Changing the subject question because I prefer a brother but is fine if it's a girl, as long as it looks like mom and can play Baseball to play with me.

- If you think your mom will not only know how to play, you will win, she smiles while reflecting on seems impossible but so far, with all that had happened, Arnold had not thought of that but ... a girl, a girl like his wife, but no child is born healthy mind as / a, but a tiny, blue-eyed blonde would be very cute, think happy while enjoying your ice cream, it's good, now understand why Helga likes both names and even in dreams, you may need to take one. And it took him a whipping with his wife, and later became the I did because that night while he slept in his arms Helga whisper the word "cream", signal how much he liked the dessert and I had made the decision right to take one, and there is one more thing he should do and it would be right to do.

Helga has done so much for him and Arnold has done so little to her that he's sorry and wants that to change, and so has decided to do something that you know will make his wife very happy, of course if things go well and pray that this be.

- What do you want boy? Although Olga's wedding has not been canceled, I'm in this, I do not know anything about Helga and neither of you.

- Well ... you know what? ... Do not believe him.

- Then do not, to me that I care if you do or not.

- You're right that I think need not to care but should you care what I think Helga, is his daughter and ...

- I told you that for me it is not.

- And that is not what I think, would have done before but lately things have happened ... now that I have realized that I am a father ...

- Ja! Do not make me laugh boy, just because you've taken over the bastardito not mean you're father.

Arnold was about to lose his composure at the way in which Bob referred to Rick but manages to control himself.

- I have not taken over any "bastardito" - he mutters, he is my son.

- How?

- He is my son, my biological son ... in fact I'm about to make arrangements for that to be recognized legally.

- Really?

- Yes, and the reason that I can be with him because his daughter, the daughter who rejects and denies that I struggle with all the world to come and grow happy, as he has done.

- Why do not you tell us that you are the father?

- It's stupid ... like you ... - not quite ready to tell the whole truth because the secret is not only his but also of Helga and it is she who must tell you, if it thinks fit, in fact I think of her daughters is the most similar to you ... but it hurts so much that as it is never going to show ...

- You're wrong ... Helga boy has never affected what I think of it, I knew what I wanted to fix the child ... what was happening, I wanted to know who was the father to be made responsible, so she did not have to face alone the breeding a son, I ask for the good and not say, threaten and he did not, he said he did not care if I supported it or not ...

- You would have done instead?

- I do not ... - you think about it and after a sigh says the same, would have done what she did ... God, I assure you that the things you say, the way they acted ... it was not my intention but ... if ... she saw ... she did not seem to need me, and not wanting to see me ... then I ended up exploiting ... the day I went to tell him about the marriage ... my intention was not to say that everything was for the good of Olga, wanted tell him it was for the sake of it ... it would be better to marry you, you would not be alone and that the boy ... that Rick would have a father ...

- Know your name ... - Arnold says looking surprised.

- Of course, as it is called - Bob smiles crookedly-grandson is my God, it's just ... I'm a beast, I've always been that way and I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I removed both my daughter and I missed the early years the life of my grandson, I'm so sorry-not only look truly sorry, truly sorry sounds.

- Why not rather say that to me ... he tells his daughter? ... She needs to know, needs your support, and lost the chance to be with her when Rick was born but now can accompany the birth of your second grandchild ...

- Are you ...?

- If.

- I knew that Olga had been with a few days but did not know that ... why Olga was with you that day and not?

- Well ... I need to rest but it is very foolish for work and I could not watch him to, so ...

- But I understand right?

- If.

- I think I'll wait for the right time to talk to her, maybe you can mediate our talk.

- Gladly.

- Thank boy pats back strongly, unbalancing, by the way ... I guess I inherited redhead of your family, no one in my family is.

- If ... ehhh ... yes, yes ... my family are redheads ... - responds with espelda uncomfortable and painful, but also happy to see that his father was not a bone so hard to crack and soon father and daughter are finally a good relationship, as is just and very necessary.

Going over a month without news of Lila and to top the researcher had to make a rush job so I stayed a little research commissioned Arnold but finally have the report ready.

- Shortman, I hope you do not mind you coming to your office.

- Of course not, sit down.

- Thanks, but I'm fine and approaches the open window of the office and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering Arnold.

- No, thanks.

- I can?

- Sure, go ahead.

The researcher lights a cigarette and gives the first puff, very calmly, while Arnold looks forward to speak.

- Sorry for the delay but the report is quite detailed, hopefully that compensates timeout - raises a hand in carrying a letter size envelope and hand it to Arnold.

- Thanks.

- Sure ... plus also the whereabouts of the girl.

- And where is

- Well ...

Rick has been accompanied and picked up from school by their parents since returning to Hillwood, that as a precaution in case it happens to appear Lila and Helga is getting ready to go for it, when the phone rings.

- Good?

- Helga ...

- Lila? ... 


	20. Chapter 20

- Are you sure of what you do? - Phoebe asks Helga.

- Yes, very safe ... So you can handle Rick?

- Yes, but I do not think Arnold likes the idea that you go to see Lila without saying.

- If not let me tell you ... I want you all this is over and if for that I have to talk to Lila will.

- It seems crazy.

- Maybe it's crazy but necessary.

The appointment is in the same place for 9 years Lila Helga accepted the proposal and where practically all began. Just like back then, Helga arrives eager to place.

- Thanks for coming, Helga.

Helga does not respond to the greeting, is impressed with what he sees.

The researcher has already left alone to Arnold, who even tries to assimilate and believe what he said.

-O-

- And where is

- Well ... in a hospital ...

- A hospital? What happened?

-O-

- Lila ... What happened? - Helga said with concern.

- I did not think it would have that reaction to me ... rather thought that you laugh at me ...

- Why would I do that?

- Because you'd have every right to do so ... look at me ... I'm done ... looks like you instead ... now you're the perfect ... "perfect lady"

-O-

- Well ... has been hospitalized for several days, nay weeks, arrived at the hospital with several bruises very serious, multiple fractures in his nose, a braso, ribs, and even made ?several stab wounds, some serious ... almost no account.

- But ... How did you stop there?

-O-

True Lila looks pitiful, so Helga is now assumed that the redhead's face became much worse than Arnold was attacked while actually wearing a cast on his arm ... but never Helga regodear a that.

- It is not true ... I'm still the same as always ... the same as always-imperfect Helga Helga is a step closer to her and Lila looks away but noticed Helga reaches shame in it.

- You know how I ended up like this?

- No.

- It was ...

-O-

- Because of her lover.

-O-

- The day I went to Arnold tell the truth, I was drunk ... but what I wanted was to be stoned, I needed ... was several days without being able to buy anything so when I left Sunset Arms Hillwood left and went straight to my " supplier "and the money foolishly presumed Arnold gave me as my lover in turn you hear about" the good news "was to visit me and took my money and left me worse than I am now ... almost killed me ... but honestly a matter of time for this to happen to me ... - silent a moment before continuing ... my modeling career never took off but ... there were those who offered me the luxuries and give me everything I deserved- staring into space, as if evoking memories-the first I resisted but the kind of men who offer those things involve people know, say what you want and need to hear ... and I foolishly wanted to believe them and I agreed ... at first it was not so bad, even if after a while another girl appeared cute and naive that occupied my place ... never miss anyone who would take what someone else had already used half-smiling side-clear ... whenever the luxuries were least demote and will now agree which kept being someone ... I disgust you?

- No-Helga heard the silent even when he has had the desire to interrupt more than once.

Lila is about to tell him not to lie but see the sincerity in the eyes of Helga.

- Well, I'm sorry, I was disgusted at what I've become ... while alcohol became my outlet but was soon enough ... and then it was that I ended up turning to drugs ... but ultimately not served, remorse and only empty feeling numb but never disappear, that is the reality ... and reach my limit and it was then that I saw several articles and interviews about the homage of parents included Arnold ... and you ... and you wanted for me what you had ... I ... I had just left alone ... just been voted by my lover, he is a good man, but as you presumably accompanied me and so I had to face my addiction single life and full of shortcomings in seedy places where I finished ... I was alone, and you do not hate you for that, I hated ... and want to see you suffer ... that was my main goal ... wanted to torture you ... wanted to snatch all ... but I could not, I could not even Arnold snatch ... he loves you ... loves you like I never loved ... maybe if I had stayed but had fled ... but I did, I felt so scared ... something that apparently you've never felt.

- You're wrong ... I've also been afraid and more times than you can imagine.

- I do not think, at least to me ... I never thought that day ... you took it without hesitation in your arms and got out of there ready to take on the world ... and I do not even have the courage to look at him ... and when he returns prepared I returned it back to show me as a coward and change it for the money ... but I thought ... well ... I do not want the money ...

If Arnold was surprised to know the whereabouts of Lila, what surprised him most came in the report. Undoubtedly his former girlfriend has been leading a very turbulent life and is not happy but now he has an ace up his sleeve if ever need it and waited until the moment they are in the studio alone to tell Helga, who incidentally has been pretty quiet.

- At last, because Lila has not been submitted, it is because you are in the hospital.

- I was ...

- How?

- I was in the hospital, and left-Arnold looks as saying "And you know what?" - I'm on the phone ... this in Hillwood and I asked to see it.

- Well, you do not, in any way.

- Is that ...

- Go see it would be madness, so do not ...

- It was already says suddenly.

Arnold reacts to this, walking from side to side of the room in an attempt to calm down and not to scream or say a bad word or rocking prefer slapping hair and occasionally stops and turns to look at Helga, asking questions inconclusive. Helga let it be so for a while until he calms down a bit and that's when she finally speaks.

- I understand your anger but had to go ...

- Do you understand my anger? Really?

The is looking very upset, did not even look like that when he learned the truth about Rick.

- Well ...

- What if she had done something you? Tell me think of that?

- Yes, I did, gesturing responds as headstrong girl-and how you see here I am ... and I did nothing, and was not alone because Phoebs Gerald insisted that I accompany him.

- So Phoebe and Gerald and I knew you could not tell me, smiling bitterly put you at risk and I never even knew ... if something had happened to you ... I - can not continue because his voice cracks, and lost their parents and grandparents, and imagine losing family does feel lost.

Helga understand what happens, see the fear and desperation in the eyes of Arnold and the only thing that comes to mind is to embrace it, at first not for the hug, is very upset with her but ends up giving.

- I'm sorry, really sorry.

- Is that if you knew ... if you had read the report I gave the investigator, would know because I get so, life has led Lila has been ...

- Be as has been ... she told me ... and it is pointless to bother, and went, and talk to her.

They stay silent for a while and arnold is the first to speak again.

- So? ... When do you want to give you money?

- She ... she does not want the money ...

Hearing that makes startle and separated from Helga.

-O-

- Helga ... I nearly died ... and I ... I've noticed a lot of things ... including that I can not ... I should not destroy that child's life ...

- His name is ...

- No ... I'd rather not know ... I do not deserve to know ... she says in a broken voice, for the first time during the difficult conversation Lila's eyes fill with tears-I acted selfishly abandon him and even if it were not for my not born , I never stopped to think about it but it is time to do it ... so I will do the right thing ... he is with his family and that is how I will ... I want to apologize for trying to change that ... I'm really sorry for Helga ...

-O-

- So ... she ...?

- She will leave us alone, 'answered Helga.

- Do not know, do not think we should trust her.

- But I want to believe in the sincerity with which he spoke to me ... I need to believe.

- I do not think I can ...

- Do not think we have no choice ... well ... if you had seen her and do not look anything like the Lila who recently appeared before us, but neither seemed to Lila who met years ago, it has changed much ... and yes, he has made many mistakes but now it has recognized and accepted to live with the consequences of their actions and most importantly, has accepted what is the place of Rick and that place is on our side.

- Arnold exhales loudly, Helga's right.

- So what will she do now?

-O-

- What will you do now, Lila?

- Talk to my dad, for years he had not ... I was afraid to tell my situation would not know about me but did not, has not hesitated to support me, I'm not sure what I'll do yet but for now come in to rehab ..., just before I needed to talk to you ... seo needed to know that I forgave ... Helga ... I admire you and for once in life would be a bit like you ...

- Lila ...

- I have to go, Lila begins to walk slowly and with some difficulty to the output.

- Lila! - Before leaving the place redhead Helga and Lila turns flame-Thanks.

Lila gently shakes his head.

- No, it is I who thank you ... I do not need to tell you this but ... take care of it before leaving long-Lila smiles at Helga, is a sincere smile, melancholy but frank.

Helga comes shortly after Lila and can see how Mr. Sawyer helps her daughter to come over to his car, Gerald Helga comes off and both look like Lila leaves without even looking back.

-O-

Helga looks from the porch of his son Sunset Arms, who under the bus and now walks the few meters that separate him from his home, seeing him can not help but think of Lila, who had said that life rumors invented for her was in the end life of Lila and even worse now that life and that you are being charged the bill, it is sad to think that.

-O-

- Honestly I could never be a mother to him ... Arnold is right, he is your son and nothing will change that, at least I will not do anything to change that, after all I have the ability to be a mother ... I do not I'm good for it ... maybe that's the reason I'm now dry side-smiles-I can not have more children ... a badly performed abortion-shrugs, as if what he says is unimportant.

Helga unconsciously puts a hand to her belly, can not imagine how I would feel if I were in the place of Lila.

- I'm sorry.

- Why? It's not your fault ... just ... do not tell anyone, do not want to feel sorry for me, like you do now.

Helga deviates distressed look.

- You may not love him as I should but I knew if I care ... and I want to continue being happy ... looks very handsome when he smiles ... seems like school much ... sorry-sorry now is she could not leave that day, refers to day I went to school, I was curious, in photos and videos never focused well-smiles sadly.

-O-

Helga launches a silent prayer to heaven by his former partner because the reality is that Lila no longer the woman who brought the world to Rick and the woman who made it possible for Helga has become the mother of a child who loves with all his heart.

- Mom are you okay?

- If.

- Let us inside to rest-almost pulls into the house.

- I'm fine, no need to rest.

- I'll tell dad you do not want to rest to scold you.

She stops and makes your child stops.

- Mom?! - Claims the child.

Rick hugs Helga.

- I'm really good ... but thanks for caring ... I love you.

Ultimately Lila thank Helga have brought Rick to the world and pray that someday Lila knows the happiness she feels now, is a plea somewhat selfish because if Lila is much safer it is to comply with what he said and not try again to snatch Rick.

- I love you too, Mom.

Now all is well and although much remains to be done, and there will be problems and difficulties faced in the future, because they are a family overcome and support, advance together and although at times possibly separating accompanied not stop because his union goes beyond blood ties ... his marriage is based on love of the material are the ties that intertwine their destinies ... and that's why no matter what will always be a family. 


End file.
